Thunder In The Realm
by adromir
Summary: -COMPLETE-The kingdom of Mirkwood was under threat of coup. There was a traitor among them and Legolas must find the enemy before they kill him and his father, the king.
1. Default Chapter

**Summary:  The kingdom of Mirkwood was under the threat of coup. There was a traitor among them and Legolas must find the enemy before they kill him and his father, the king.**

**Hi!! Miss me? Now, I'm back –again!- like I've promised. Yeah, that's right: I have no life!! HA! HA! **

**I'm not sure what to call this series now that the stone of Manya is gone, but I think I'll stick to The Manyan Series. Whatever, I hope you enjoy this one too! Carry on!**

                The same nightmare that had been plaguing him for four straight nights jarred him awake. His body trembled in consternation. His sleeping chamber felt too chilly and stuffy. It was still dark outside, only a couple of hours after midnight, but he no longer had the desire to sleep. He got out of his great bed and walked to the jug on the nightstand. With trembling hands, he poured himself a glass of water. He finished the drink in three big gulps. Still, the uneasiness within him would not go away. 

                Pulling on his gold-trimmed sleeping robe, the king of Mirkwood walked out of the room towards his son's chamber. Not surprisingly, he found Legolas deeply asleep. He must be exhausted. The prince had had such a hectic schedule during the day now that the duty as a crown prince had fallen onto his shoulders after Keldarion, the elder prince, departed to Valinor a year ago. 

                Sitting on the bed beside the only child he had left with him, Thranduil could not help but stroke the prince's golden head lovingly. Legolas had very keen senses, and he stirred awake immediately, blinking back at the king in puzzle. "Father?" he rasped, sitting up. "What's wrong? Is everything all right?"

                Thranduil smiled. "Don't be alarmed, Legolas. Everything is fine."

                "Oh." Legolas stared intently at his father. Thranduil's eyes were quite red and he looked very tired; his usually proud shoulders stooped a little bit. "Are _you all right?"_

                Thranduil chuckled. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I just want to see how you're doing…after the busy day you had today."

                Legolas knew that his father was hiding something from him, but he wouldn't press further. "Busy? I wouldn't call _that_ busy. I call that crazy! Can you imagine how many complains I received about the trouble we're having with the lettuce supplies? Tons! Lettuce?!" The prince sighed. "I understand that my duty could be challenging but…this is madness!"

                Legolas grinned when his father laughed. "Aye, father. Lettuce. Our people are not happy with the crop this year. They think the vegetable is wilting too much faster. Maybe the water supply from the spring is not working like it it's supposed to."

                "As lettuce is the most important food besides bread and fruits for us vegetarians, I can understand our people's concern," Thranduil said. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe I need to check the spring, and see what's wrong with it. Okay. Anything else that you need to tell me?"

                Legolas was no longer sleepy, so he told his father all that he'd done that day. "I received a report from our woodland guards. They found some foreign tracks in the woods."

                "Tracks? Dwarves'?"

                "No. Strangely may it seem, but it belonged to a troop of elves."

                Thranduil was thoughtful. "Elves, you say? Which origin? Except from Lamaris, I didn't receive any other guest from the other realms."

                "It is still under investigation, father," Legolas replied. "The guards will report to me as soon as they get a lead."

                "Fine." Thranduil nodded. "What is this commotion I've heard coming from the dungeon this evening?"

                The prince chuckled. "Lord Cayel had lost his grandchildren. The guards and I saw him exiting the dungeon. So when he told me that the two elflings were last seen around the dungeon's entrance, he'd proceeded to look for them there. We joined him in the search again for another two hours but could not find them. Later on, we realized that the elflings were found playing in a tree house behind their own home, can you believe it?!"

                The king was frowning. "Is the gate to the dungeon unlocked?"

                Legolas shook his head. "Remember when the orcs had seized this palace once? They had broken the lock and it is never repaired. I'll get someone to take care of it."

"We should have seen to it a long time ago before another innocent child become a victim…just like an elfling I know," Thranduil said, glancing meaningfully at his son. 

Legolas groaned. "Please don't remind me of _that_! I still have nightmares till this day!" When he was five hundred years old, only a small child but full with curiosity, Legolas had gotten lost in the dungeons after going down there all alone. When they had found him, he was too weak with exhaustion and hunger after spending a whole week of terrifying darkness and loneliness…and the king had locked the dungeon entrance from then on. The dungeon was rarely used ever since.

The father and son talked some more. Thranduil told his son of the long day he had spent with the visiting elves from Lamaris. Still, the king didn't tell Legolas about their suggestions for a new treaty for the ruling border because the young elf began to look incredibly sleepy. Important matters like a treaty should be discussed with clear mind and fresh spirit.

Legolas looked like he was about to collapse any second. He yawned widely in the middle of a sentence. "Oops. Sorry." The prince grinned sheepishly. 

"Go back to sleep then. I shouldn't have kept you up after the tiring day you had," Thranduil said as he pulled the blanket over his son's shoulders. Still smiling, Legolas drifted off to sleep instantly. 

The king gazed down at the prince, his feelings on turmoil once more. He yearned to tell his son of the nightmares he was having, but Legolas had a lot on his mind lately; it would only burden him. The prince had just recovered from having his own terrible nightmares after he had been held captive by the orcs several months ago. The vile creatures had cruelly tortured him. Legolas was near death when he was rescued.

Standing up, Thranduil walked out to the balcony. The dark sky was lightening, as the sun was about to rise. A new day was coming, it eventually would lead to night…and the bad dreams would arrive to haunt him again.

**************

"You have the lock repaired, I see," Lord Cayel pointed out. He just came down to the dungeon's entrance and saw the works going on there. Legolas was supervising, giving his approvals at the high quality of locking mechanism that the guards were installing.

Legolas turned to the old elf and bowed slightly, even though he was the crown prince of Mirkwood. But Cayel was a lot older than him, as old as Thranduil, and he had been taught to be courteous to older adults. "Yes, so that no more elflings get lost inside…like _I did two thousand years ago!" Legolas laughed._

Cayel also chuckled. Then Legolas turned to a guard that came forward and asked for his attention. The prince listened intently as the guard told him the functions of the lock, before he accepted the set of keys that was given to him. 

Legolas never saw the strange glint that came in Cayel's eyes or his clenching fists.

TBC… 


	2. 2

**I may not be able to get to the net tomorrow because my youngest brother is getting married!!! Yes, the brat is getting married at the age of twenty-two!!! My favorite pest is going to be a husband! Mwahh!!**

**Anyway, I leave you guys the next chapter here, the 2nd for today. I will return on Monday…hopefully.**

**@ Zoya : Cliffhanger alert is absolutely correct!! Thank you for telling the others! He! He! About the Spanish GP, I'm with you. For the first time this season, Kimi Raikkonen didn't finish the race on the podium. Heck! He barely even starts!! Argh!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry, guys, for that outburst. I'm still mad like a hornet!)**

Thranduil was shaking his head in disagreement. "No, I cannot allow that."

The delegate from Lamaris didn't give up, though. "But my Lord Thranduil, this new treaty will give you the ruling rights to the open plains near the Misty Mountains, and most of the River Anduin. This is a good offer, my lord. My own peers in Lamaris are willing to give you everything you ask."

"And you want half of my woods for exchange, right?" Thranduil was getting annoyed by this time. The delegation from Lamaris was trying very hard to get what they wanted.

"Exactly, my lord. Only half of your woods."

"Only half?" Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "You understand that the forest is our legacy, coming down to us from our Silvan ancestors? You also know that the forest is sacred to us?"

"Yes, my lord, we understand it all but…"

"How do you manage to think that we will bear to part with it?"

"But my lord, your forest is vast! We only want half of it and still you won't be missing it too much…"

"There's where you're wrong. We are keeping it for our future generations. To me, the forest is not ours, but it belongs to our children. It is not something to be given freely."

"We are not taking it for free, my lord. We are offering you the Galad plains and our own share of River Anduin for exchange!"

"We have no need of the plains and we already have our own share of the great river. Please, go back and tell your liege that I'm sorry, I cannot accept this treaty."

The leader of Lamaris delegation lowered his head, knowing that his mission had failed. He and his fellow delegate members had been trying for two days to persuade Thranduil to accept the suggested treaty in their favor, but the king of Mirkwood was indeed very firm and not easily swayed in his decision-making. "Very well, my lord. I'll relate your message to him."

Thranduil was a firm king, but he was never cruel, especially to the other elven realms. "I understand you are having troubles with your crops this year. The plains you live on is not a very fertile soil anymore, not like thousands of years ago. We are willing to help in that. We can supply you the needed food, if you are willing to give us something in exchange."

"And what would that be, my lord?" the delegate leader asked. His heart felt a little lighter to hear this new suggestion from Thranduil.

"Whatever you deem appropriate. We could use a whole new armory here. And I believe your ladies are the masters in fabrics and clothes design," Thranduil said. The Lamaris delegates actually beamed to hear the appreciative words. 

At that same time, the crown prince of Mirkwood walked into the throne hall. Legolas was covered in soot and dirt from head to toe. His silver under tunic and leggings fared no better. Thranduil sighed as he saw the stunned expression on the Lamaris elves' faces. "From the look of my son, we are in _dire_ need of new clothing. May I present to you my son, Legolas, the crown prince of Mirkwood…I think."

Legolas was grinning. His white teeth flashed brilliantly in stark contrast against the black soot on his face. "Forgive me to intrude you and your guests, father…especially in this…err…condition." The Lamaris elves were still staring wide eyed at the prince. They had heard that the youngest Mirkwood prince was incredibly beautiful, but this one looked exactly like a coal miner.

Thranduil was massaging his temple. "What exactly have you been doing, Legolas?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Our kitchen chimney was blocked. The smoke didn't go anywhere so I had to climb up and sweep it clean," Legolas replied, oblivious to the interest stares he was receiving.

"You what?!" Thranduil's eyes were bulging. "You climbed up the chimney?!!"

"Err...yes…"

"Why you? Why didn't somebody else do it?"

"Because I'm the only who can fit into the chimney, and I'm a lot more agile. The kitchen helps are either too scared of cramped spaces or too big to get inside. Besides I've done this before."

Thranduil closed his eyes and counted to ten. _Of all the un-princely thing to do! A crown prince becoming a chimney sweep?!! Looks like there's still some things on decorum that Legolas has to be told about!_

When he opened his eyes, Thranduil saw that Legolas was still grinning at him and the other elves were still gawking at his son. The king couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. 

Legolas smiled even wider_. Good. Now I've made him laugh. I just need to make him open up and tell me what has been bothering him lately._

"Actually, father, before I got distracted in the kitchen, I was on my way here to give you this." Legolas came forward and gave the set of keys to the king. Thranduil took it and looked at his son. "You have put on new locks to the dungeon gates."

Legolas nodded, then he grew solemn. "Yes. Knowing you are busy with your guests, I've also checked the spring and something is definitely not right with it. The water is not as translucent like usual. It's quite yellowish. The lettuce is still not growing well and I received some reports of sickness among the elflings. But don't worry about it, father. I'll handle it. I just want you to know this before I looked deeply into the matter. So, I take my leave now."

As his son bowed and turned to go, Thranduil spoke, "Legolas?"

The prince halted. "Yes?"

"Clean up yourself first."

Legolas laughed as he walked out of the hall. Thranduil cleared his throat and smiled ruefully before he said, "Well. Now you've met my son. And trust me, that _is my son."_

His guests laughed softly to hear that. "My lord, you also have problems with your crops?" one of the delegates asked.

"I'm not sure I would call it a problem yet. We only just discovered it. It has something to do with our water system. But as my son had said, he'll look into it and the matter will settle in no time."

What the king didn't know was that someone was already tampering with the sacred spring of Mirkwood…

**TBC…**


	3. 3

**Yesterday went well! My little brother now belongs to someone else! SOB!!**

**Anyway, thank you, guys, for still spending time reading my story AND reviewing it! **

**@Fairylady : To answer your question (you know what question it is), YES!!!**

"Ah, Prince Legolas. Please, do come in," Lord Cayel invited. Nodding, Legolas walked through the great door of Cayel's home. The prince had taken a long bath and now wore fresh dark green tunics that brought out the brightness of his silver eyes and the shining glow of his newly washed golden hair. 

"How may I honor your visit, your highness?" Cayel asked as he led the prince to the den.

"I am just making a round check, Lord Cayel. I had been told that several elflings are sick, and it might have something to do with the current state of the spring," Legolas said. "How are your grandchildren? Are they well?"

Legolas had visited several homes that had elflings in their household. Most of them were having the same malady; vomiting, diarrhea and mild fever. To the worried parents, he had suggested some healing herbs to treat the ailing children. So far, their conditions were not really grave. But to see the children so weak and miserable had strengthened Legolas's resolve to settle the spring problems as soon as possible.

                Cayel smiled. "Don't worry, your highness. My grandchildren are fine. They do not seem to be affected at all."

                "Glad to hear that." Legolas nodded. "Your home is not connected directly to the spring, isn't it?"

                "That's correct, your highness. We've stopped using the spring after my sons had built that small reservoir at the top of our house. We find that the rain water is more refreshing."

                Legolas frowned slightly. It sounded as if Cayel and his family were rejecting the use of the Mirkwood spring for some reason. Cayel was not really a Mirkwood elf. He was one of the noble elves from Redwood, a small woodland realm in the Misty Mountains. He had settled in Mirkwood for more than four thousand years ago after marrying a Mirkwood lady. 

                Two elflings came running into the room then, laughing hysterically as they chased each other. Legolas smiled. _The two famous devils_. He couldn't help but recall his own childhood with his brother. Keldarion was a thousand years older than him, but that didn't stop them from having good times together, with Keldarion always becoming his younger brother's protector. _I still wish you were here, Kel._

                "Boys!" 

Startled, Legolas actually jumped when Cayel yelled at his grandchildren. They halted instantly, blinking at their grandfather anxiously. "How many times have I told you not to run around in the house, _especially _when we have guests?" Cayel admonished, frowning in displeasure at the two elflings. The children gawked at Legolas, finally realizing the prince's presence.

"Forgive us, your highness, grandfather," the brothers said simultaneously, bowing in respect to the prince.

"Go to your room now. And don't let me catch you in this childish act again!" Cayel ordered.

_Childish? Legolas stared closely at Cayel, quite disagreeing with the other elf's choice of word. _They are children, after all. That's how children act._ But it was not his place to tell the elder elf of his opinion so Legolas kept his silence._

After the elflings had left with chastised looks upon their faces, Cayel turned back to his guest. "Now, where we?"

"Actually, I have to take my leave now. My father and I need to attend a dinner with the Lamaris elves. They are leaving tomorrow morning." Legolas stood up. "It's really good to know that your grandchildren are fine, Lord Cayel."

"Thank you for your concern, your highness." Cayel walked with Legolas to the door. "If there's anything that you need me to do, please feel free to ask. I'll be glad to help."

"I'm grateful for that. Farewell." 

As Legolas disappeared into the twilight towards the palace, Cayel's smile turned into a sneer. A fierce expression came over his stiff face. "I'll be _very glad to help."_

******************

Thranduil cried out as he jerked awake, sitting upright in his bed. He was gasping for air as if he had been running a hundred leagues non-stop. His heart was beating fast and his body was drenched in sweat.

"Father?"

Thranduil was very startled out of his wits to hear his son's sudden voice. He swiveled around to see Legolas sitting at the head of the bed behind him. "What…are you doing here?"

Legolas scooted closer and placed an arm over his father's trembling shoulders. "I sensed your distress. You're having bad dreams?"

Thranduil lowered his head, feeling a little ashamed to be caught in a state of weakness. The role had reversed. Usually, the king was the one who had to comfort his son after the prince had nightmares. Rubbing his hand over his tired eyes, the king softly chuckled. "Stupid dreams, that's all. Don't worry."

Legolas was not assured. "No, they are not stupid. Or you wouldn't be trembling like this. Tell me, father. What is bothering you? And don't tell me it is nothing because I know this has been going on for days."

Thranduil stared into the prince's eyes and saw great concern there. "I will be all right. They are just dreams."

"They are just dreams," Legolas repeated. "So what did you dream about?"

"Drop it, Legolas."

"No, I won't. Come on, father…"

"I said, drop it!"

A hurtful look flashed across Legolas's face when the king snapped the words at him. Still, the prince smiled weakly. "All right, father. I won't press you further. But if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen." He got off the bed and walked to the door, feeling highly rejected somehow.

The king sighed heavily after the door shut close after his son left. He put his head in his hands, sighing again in despair. _Nice going, Thranduil. Your son wants to help and you pushed him away._

But deep in his heart, Thranduil knew that no one could help him. Especially not his son. His dreams would lead to something…but he didn't know what it was.

******************

It was early morning the next day and Legolas was standing still as he stood by the fountain in the courtyard, deeply in thought. It was not an ordinary fountain; it was a part of the sacred Mirkwood spring that had burst forth from the earth many thousand years ago, a part of the realm water system that supplied their daily living needs.

The water was still yellowish, which didn't bode well with Legolas. This has never happened before. Something was definitely wrong here. _How could a clear translucent water turn into this dirty color in just weeks?_

The prince had cautioned his people to stop consuming their usual water supply, and start using other sources like the river or rainwater until the problem had ceased. But so far, Legolas had found no way to heal the spring back to normal. Not as long as he didn't know what had caused the spring to change this way.

"Your highness?" Linden, the guard commander approached him. "You are up very early today."

Legolas smiled at the seasoned warrior. "I know. I used to be latest riser in the palace. But from now on, you have to get used to seeing me up and about at the wee hours of the day, Linden."

The highest rank officer of Mirkwood soldiers laughed in reply. "I can still remember that day when your brother had to pick you off the bed and dump you into the garden pool! But you kept on sleeping even though you were soaking wet!"

Legolas grinned. "Hey, I was very, _very _tired after that stupid foot race we had the day before! Besides, the pool is a quite comfortable place to sleep in. You should try it!"

"Don't tempt me, my prince! At my age, I might do _anything_ to feel young like you again!"

They burst into laughter. The two had an easy relationship. Besides Keldarion, Linden was Legolas's other faithful protector. The elder elf was the first person that had found the missing Legolas in the dungeon all those years ago. He had been focusing half of his sight on the prince ever since. Linden was so proud to see that the wild child had bloomed into a charismatic person, right before his very eyes.

"The woodland guards have brought to me their reports," Linden said softly after his laughter abated.

"Go on." Legolas waited intently.

"They followed the tracks. They came from the Misty Mountain."

"Which means?"

"They belong to the Redwood elves."

Legolas was deep in thought once more. He turned back to look at the fountain, frowning. "Redwood? Did our guards find out the reason they were so far out here?"

"Not yet, your highness. But the Redwoods were moving under shadows, as if they were spying on us."

Legolas's mind was working overtime, analyzing the whole situation. _Tainted water, spies from other realm. These are not mere coincidences. Somebody is trying to harm Mirkwood!_

"Linden, brief all our warriors to prepare for an unexpected attack."

"Attack? What made you think it will come to that, your highness?" Linden's eyes widened.

Legolas told him about the spring that he suspected had been tampered with. He knew someone was slowly weakening the realm by making his people sick. Thankfully, only the elflings were affected for the time being, but surely the adults were going to receive the same fate if they hadn't stopped consuming water from the spring. The prince's eyes glinted with great wrath. _There is a traitor in Mirkwood!_

"I want the fountain and the various accesses to the spring to be guarded at all times. Don't let anyone come near them. Apprehend anyone you deem suspicious. We have a mole among us." 

Linden nodded in agreement. 

"I'll inform the king," Legolas added, then he strode into the palace.

**************

The Lamaris elves had just bid their farewell to the Mirkwood king in the throne hall. They bowed to the prince when Legolas entered. "Have a safe journey," said Legolas courteously.

"Thank you, your highness," they replied. Then the foreign delegates, accompanied by Mirkwood noble elves exited the hall, leaving Thranduil alone with his son.

Legolas walked nearer to his father. "I have something to report, father, about the tracks in the woods…and the spring."

Thranduil lifted his hand. "Before that, I also have something to tell you." He stared deeply into Legolas's inquisitive yet serene eyes. "Come here."

The prince stepped up to the throne. The king stood and gripped Legolas's hand, pulling his son closer…right into his arms. "I'm so proud of you," he said softly. 

Legolas broke into a smile. "I'm proud of you too." 

Thranduil chuckled and they pulled away, staring at each other. "I was burnt to death," the king said. 

Legolas's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"My dreams. I kept having those dreams of being burnt, night after night. It was always the same dream." Thranduil got down from his throne before walking a few steps away. He sighed deeply. "Somehow, I believe it is going to come true."

"I won't let it!" Legolas cried out, also stepping down from the throne to rush to his father's side. "I won't let it happen, do you hear me?!"

Thranduil cupped his son's cheeks and gazed at him with deep love. _You are all grown up, yet you are still a child to me. You want to look after me while I've had not enough caring after you._ "I know you would," the king replied, feeling a little relief that he'd told his son about his troubles. They exchanged smiles. 

 "So, what is it that you want to report to me?" Thranduil asked. Legolas related the whole situation to his father. The king listened in rapt attention, touching his chin subconsciously. What his son was telling him did not bode well with him. He was even more certain that his dreams were really telling him something.

After he finished, Legolas asked for the king's opinion, "What do you suggest we do now, father?"

"The precautions you're taking now are enough…for the time being, at least," Thranduil replied. "See how it progress. We'll decide what to do next if there's any more development in the situation."

TBC… 

**See. No cliffie!!!**


	4. 4

**Thank you, guys! You really made up my day with your wonderful reviews! Now carry on with the story….**

A couple of days later, Legolas found out that the tainted hue of the fountain water started to fade and was slowly returning to its translucent glow once more. He pondered over this. _The person that had been tampering with the spring has definitely stopped. But the big question now is who?_ Legolas was sure that it was an inside job, even though Linden had told him that new tracks were found again yesterday. 

The Redwood elves would never manage to get through the wall that surrounded the palace. After an evil witch, along with her army of orcs, had seized the Mirkwood palace over a hundred years ago, Thranduil had ordered the great wall to be built. 

Made of beautiful marble and clay, the wall was tall and sturdy. There were only two entrances; the big wrought iron gate facing the front courtyard, and the smaller gate behind the palace garden that led to a stream, Legolas's favorite idle place. Both the gates were highly guarded. No outsiders could come and go as they pleased without supervision. No way could the Redwood elves entered and sabotaged their water supply because the spring was right there in the palace itself.

_No. This is definitely an inside job, I'm sure of it! Legolas had already had his suspicion of the person responsible, but he needed to be sure before he informed the king. Accusations must come along with proofs, not just theories and intuition._

******************

From afar, he stared at the Mirkwood crown prince who stood alone by the fountain. His eyes narrowed. _I guess you win this first round, my prince. I never thought you'd be so clever. But beware. I've not planned all this for nothing. I favor slower pace much better for I've waited a long time for this opportunity. But now you've pushed me to play the hard way. The Thrandulion line of the Sindarin folks will fall. And Mirkwood will be mine, in the hands of the true Silvan blood…where it truly belongs._

Lord Cayel, the noble elf from Redwood, several rungs in line to the throne of the small realm, smiled mischievously. The next step in his plan was about to be in motion. He will have his 5,000 years of revenge. 

******************

"I'll just _love to see Legolas's reaction when he receives this letter from Nara!" Elrohir exclaimed, as he waved the said parchment for his brothers to see._

"Put it back inside your bag, you idiot!" Elladan admonished. "Do you really want to see his reaction if you _lost the letter from his sweetheart?"_

"Don't be a wuss!" Elrohir smirked back at his twin. Then he began to peel away the outer layer of the parchment. "I wonder what she says to him in here…"

"Elrohir, no!!!!" Aragorn cried out, snatching the letter from his elven brother. "You are such a moron! The content is for Legolas's eyes only!"

Clutching his stomach, Elrohir laughed wildly amid his brothers' threatening glare. "You guys should see your face! I was just kidding! No way would I read mushy-mushy stuffs like that! I'm still sane!"

Aragorn stuffed the letter inside his saddlebag. He and Elladan gave each other a knowing look, before they advanced towards their brother who was still laughing like a damn hyena. Elrohir stopped laughing instantly when they grabbed his hands and legs then carried him to the stream that was close to their makeshift camp.

"Hey, let me go! Don't throw me in there or I'll…" Elrohir struggled to get away from their firm grasp. His brothers ignored him, smiling wickedly at each other. "On two," said Elladan to Aragorn as they swung Elrohir's body between them. "One. Two!"

Elrohir hit the water in a big splash. Aragorn slapped Elladan's right hand, congratulating each other as they both exploded into crazy mirth. Elrohir broke the surface, sputtering and cursing. He glared at his laughing brothers. "The water is cold!"

"Yeah. We know," Elladan replied, already turning away to unroll his sleeping cloak. Chuckling, Aragorn called out, "I hope you bring extra clothes with you, Ro. You should get changed now before you catch cold or something."

"Elves _do not catch cold, _human_," Elrohir growled, clambering up the bank. "I did bring extra clothes with me, and a pair of boots. But need I remind you that you should've asked me that __before you throw me into the water!" Elladan and Aragorn laughed again and proceeded to start a fire. _

The three Rivendell brothers were on an errand for their father, or rather, for Gandalf The Gray. The wizard had asked the brothers' help through Lord Elrond to search for the creature Gollum that he believed had been released from Sauron's captivity. Gandalf also believed that Gollum was the key to a lot of questions concerning the rising forces of the Dark Lord. 

The brothers had planned a brief detour to Mirkwood to see their best friend, Prince Legolas, before moving on their way towards their mission. Lady Narasene, a niece to Lord Glorfindel and Legolas's sweetheart for many years, had asked them to bring her letter to the prince. 

"I just want to tell him I'm fine," Narasene had said as she gave the letter to them that morning, a few moments before their departure.

"There must be quite a lot of words in here for you to simply tell him that you're fine," Elrohir teased. "Look at this! It's so thick!!"

Narasene blushed deep red. Elladan smacked the back of Elrohir's head. "You are incorrigible!" 

"But I spoke the truth!" Elrohir cried out in defense. "I know she sends a message to him every week via Hawkeye, Legolas's ever faithful 'servant'!" 

"I don't think Hawkeye would appreciate to hear you calling him a 'servant', Ro. He's the royal eagle pet of Mirkwood!" Aragorn had laughed as Elladan dragged his twin away before Elrohir could embarrass Narasene even further. They had been traveling for the whole day. When the sun began to set, the small troop decided to make camp here deep in the woods, close to the stream.

 "Yeah, laugh all you want. I'll get you both for that," Elrohir was grumbling as he took off his wet tunics.  Then his eyes gleamed mischievously. Elladan and Aragorn were still bending over the fire, putting in some twigs and dried leaves for fuel. 

All of a sudden, Elrohir's wet tunic hit Elladan in his face, while his under tunic landed on top of Aragorn's head. They both sprang to their feet and grabbed Elrohir once more. Elrohir's smiling face turned to horror as his brothers work together to hold him down.

Elladan pulled his twin's arms and gripped them firmly above Elrohir's head. Aragorn sat on top Elrohir's stomach, smiling wickedly as he plucked a blade of long grass and held it in front of the helpless elf. 

Elrohir's eyes widened. "No! Don't you dare! Aie!!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Stop! I beg you, stop!! Ha! Ha! Come on, guys! That tickles!!! Have mercy on me! Aieeeee!!!!"

But Aragorn kept brushing the grass under Elrohir's armpits, his strongest ticklish spot, while Elladan chuckled in amusement. Only when Elrohir began to grow tired from laughing did they let go of him. "That was cruel, you know," Elrohir wheezed, lying down on his back with his eyes closed. 

"Serve you right. Now are you going to throw your dirty clothes in our face again?" Elladan asked as he pulled Elrohir into sitting position and helped him put on dry tunic. 

The other twin raised his eyebrows. "If I promise not to do it again, would you believe me?"

Elladan laughed, ruffling Elrohir's hair. "You _definitely are incorrigible! Now go to sleep! I'll take the first watch."_

**TBC…**

**P/s : I know someone out there would be VERY happy to see the return of these Rivendell brothers, especially the twins!! He! He!**

**Oh, not a cliffie this time also, because I'm saving loads of them for coming chapters! **

**Cliffhangers : Look out, everyone! Here I come!!!**


	5. 5

**See how generous I am? This is the 2nd chapter for today!! Enjoy!**

Legolas gazed down at the little infant elf cradled in his arms. The baby was deeply asleep; no more restless tosses and turns or miserable wailings now that her fever had gone. _Such a tiny life she is, Legolas marveled. This was the first time the prince had ever held a baby and he found the feeling indescribable, something that he'd never felt before. His mind immediately flew off to Narasene, the love of his heart. __When the time comes, Nara will become the mother of my children…one day…_

The prince snapped out of his reverie as he realized that his host was asking him something. "Forgive me. I didn't catch what you said just now." Legolas put the baby back in her crib, rubbing the small delicate back comfortingly.

Sir Jaden, one of Thranduil's right hand men, exchanged smiles with his wife before he repeated his question, "The spring. Is the water safe now?"

"Oh, the spring. Well, it looks like whatever has ailed it has definitely gone. The spring has returned to normal. But as precautions, don't use it yet until you receive a clean bill from me, just in case." Legolas started to head for the nursery door. "I need to take my leave, now that I'm assured that your child is going to be fine."

Jaden walked the prince out. "Thank you for all your concern and attention, your highness. The healing herbs you had suggested for my child truly help."

"I'm very glad it helps, Jaden. Farewell." Legolas left Jaden's dwelling and headed back towards the palace. Jaden's was the last home he'd visited that day. He'd been visiting his people since that afternoon. The prince wanted to make sure that all the sick elflings had recovered and that none of the adults had caught the same malady.

He'd just stepped into the path that would lead him to the palace gate when a familiar voice called out to him. "Your highness!" Legolas turned and saw Cayel rushing towards him.

"Is something the matter, Lord Cayel?" Legolas's heart beat a little faster as he saw the expression of great distress on the elder elf's face.

"My…my grandchildren…they…they fell from their tree house!"

"What?!!" 

The boys were still too young to have the agility to land gracefully on their feet. Legolas still remembered that fateful day of his childhood when he'd broken his legs after jumping off the palace roof; his young mind thought he could fly. He had been lucky he didn't break his neck. Those boys might suffer the same fate…or worse.

Legolas ran with Cayel towards the lord's home. "How did it happen?"

"I'm not sure. I was in my study when suddenly I heard something break before the boys screamed in terror! When I reached the tree, I found them lying unconscious on the ground!" Cayel explained. "The boys' parents are away, leaving me to look after them. Valar! I don't know what to do! I guess I panicked."

Something about Cayel's words did not bode well with Legolas's intuition but he couldn't figure what it was. His uneasiness mounted in high degree when they reached the base of the tree only to find no elfling lying about. Legolas's frowned. _They couldn't have gotten up and simply walked away…could they?_

"Where are they now? I thought you said they're unconscious?" Legolas turned back towards Cayel…and gasped in shock pain when something sharp hit the side of his neck. His trembling fingers instantly reached up and found a small dart embedded in his skin. Pulling the blasted missile off his neck, Legolas glared at Cayel with his eyes opened wide, feeling betrayed. 

"I lied," Cayel replied softly, smiling in victory, still aiming a small crossbow at the prince. "For someone so clever, you are so naïve." 

"You…" Legolas tried to work his mouth to say more to express his fury against Cayel's treason, but numbness started to spread all over his body and his vision began to blur. _The dart…was drugged… Those were his last thought before he crumpled to the ground._

"Now the games begin." Cayel looked down at the unconscious prince lying at his feet as several tall figures emerged from the shadows. They were all dressed in maroon and dark gray, the colors of Redwood realm. "Take off his tunics," Cayel told them. The Redwood warriors worked together as they stripped Legolas to his waist. Then they bound him hand and foot before pulling a black sack over the prince's head.

"Carry on with our plan. Hold him till I get there." Cayel, the traitor, then turned towards the direction of the palace, gripping Legolas's clothes in his hand. "I'll handle the king."

****************

Aragorn snapped awake. He slowly rose to a sitting position, disoriented. Then he saw Elrohir sleeping peacefully beside him, and he immediately remembered where he was. "Estel?" Elladan, who sat perched on the lowest branch of the tree, gazed down at his brother quizzically. "Is something wrong?"

Aragorn looked up. "Err…no. I'm fine." The human got to his feet, grabbing his bow and arrows.

 Elladan frowned. "What are you doing up? Your turn will only be in another hour."

"Suddenly I don't feel sleepy any more. I'll keep watch now. You go got some rest." Aragorn climbed up to take over Elladan's spot. 

His brother just shrugged before jumping off the branch. Elladan took off his quiver and placed it by his bow on his right side for his easy access. Then he settled in on Aragorn's abandoned cloak beside his twin, and fell asleep instantly.

Under the light coming from the full moon, Aragorn stared at the three-inch scar in the middle of his right palm. He'd made that cut about six months ago as he took an oath to protect Prince Legolas, his best friend that he'd declared as his brother. Legolas might also have the same scar if he were a human like the future king of Gondor. The identical cut on Legolas's hand had healed, but that didn't deter the prince's vow to protect Aragorn as well. 

Right now, the scar on the ranger's palm was actually throbbing. Aragorn didn't know how that could be. This never happened before.  He looked at the direction of Mirkwood. 

_Legolas, are you in trouble?_

TBC… 

**Err…cliffie? Heh! Heh! Yeah, go ahead. Scream!!!!!!**


	6. 6

**Wow!!! Thanks for the great reviews and…err…death threats! LOL!!!!**

**My cliffies are pure evil, I know. But you have seen nothing yet!!!! More to come, I promise you!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (Laughing like a mad witch!)**

"My lord, Lord Cayel is here to see you," a servant came into the king's study, wringing his hands. "He brings bad news." 

Thranduil frowned. "Send him in." 

When Cayel entered, Thranduil's frown deepened as he saw the look of misery on the elf's face. "Cayel? What happened?" 

Without a word, Cayel gave Legolas's tunics to the king. Thranduil took it; his hands trembled involuntarily. He immediately recognized the clothes that Legolas had worn during the day. "This belongs to Legolas. What's the meaning of this? How did you get it?"

Cayel's face began to crumble in tears. "Forgive me, my lord! Prince Legolas tried to save my grandsons but he was swept away along with them!"

Thranduil jumped out of his chair, hugging his son's tunics to his chest in a hard grip. "What _exactly happened?!!!"_

Cayel began to relate his phony tale as he played the second scene of his act. He told the king how he'd gone looking for the missing elflings deep in the woods and had found them playing in the river. But before he could tell them to get onto the bank, a sudden powerful wave of water had come from upstream and carried the boys in its current. He said that it had been raining heavily upriver.

"I panicked! I'm not strong enough to brave the current, so I ran home as fast as I could to get help. I stumbled upon your son along the way. We ran back to the river and Prince Legolas had taken off his shirts before he jumped into the water. I waited and waited but he never returned! And so are my grandsons…"

Thranduil sat down hard on his chair, staring at Cayel who began to cry noisily. _No…Not Legolas. Not again…_

The king pulled himself together when he realized that he was starting to lose control. He called out for Linden and ordered for a search and rescue team to head out to the river. "And I'm coming with you."

"But my lord, you don't have to. We will find him," Linden gently told the king. But Thranduil was greatly overwhelmed with worry and he couldn't just stand away and waited. "I'm going. You can't make me stay."

So Thranduil and Cayel, along with Linden and a small troop of Mirkwood warriors rode into the night towards the river.

*****************

As they neared the river, Commander Linden began to feel extremely uneasy. He recalled Legolas telling him about a traitor in their midst. The seasoned warrior had caught the strange expression on Cayel's face several times now. Thranduil was too worried about his son's safety and he didn't notice anything unusual.

_Could the traitor be Cayel? Linden thought, as he saw the odd smile playing on Cayel's lips. _Are we walking into a trap?__

"Halt!" Linden ordered instantly, rising up one arm. The whole troop stopped. Thranduil frowned at his commander. "What are you doing?"

"We are walking into a trap!" Linden told his king, glaring at Cayel.

"What are you talking about?" Thranduil was getting slightly annoyed for the pause in their mission.

"Listen to your commander, Thranduil," Cayel jumped in, sneering. "He spoke the truth." 

The king stared at Cayel with a dark look as he began to understand. "What's the meaning of all this, Cayel? And where is my son?" 

"Oh, don't worry, Thranduil. You'll see your son." Then Cayel suddenly shouted, "Now!!" 

Instantly, arrows came flying from the dark, striking the Mirkwood warriors with deadly impact. Linden got hit on his shoulder and he toppled off his mount. Thranduil could only look on in horror as everyone of his escort fell to the ground and lay still. Then the armed Redwood elves appeared from every direction.

"You want to see your son, Thranduil?" Cayel taunted. "I'll take you to him."

Something hit the back of Thranduil's head…then everything went black.

*****************

When he came to, Thranduil found himself tied to a chair in an abandoned wooden cabin. The first face he saw was Cayel's, smirking back at him. "Hello there. About time you woke up."

"Why are you doing this? What have you done to my son?!!!" Thranduil cried out in anger as he struggled against the bonds.

"Your son is well, Thranduil…for now. Look to your right."

The king glanced at the corner that Cayel indicated. There, he saw the prince lying still on the floor, the black hood still covering his head. Thranduil's eyes widened. "Legolas! Legolas!!!" Glaring at Cayel, the king growled, "Release him, Cayel! You got me, you don't need him! Let him go!!"

Cayel chuckled. "I need the both of you, Thranduil. I need you both _dead_! Thrandulions will die tonight!" He knelt down beside the unconscious prince and roughly pulled away the black hood. As his head hit the floor, Legolas's long silky hair tumbled all over his face like spun gold, his eyes still closed.

Thranduil stared in horror. "What did you do to him?"

"Just a little drug shot that will keep him out for several more hours," Cayel replied, straightening up.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm taking back what's mine!"

"What? The throne?"

"The realm, Thranduil! I don't care much about the throne! I want the realm of Greenwood the Great!! It had belonged to us Silvans, the real woodland elves. Then you and your father, Oropher, arrived from the north and took it all from us just like that!!" Cayel snapped his fingers for effect, glaring at the king. "You Sindarins are so greedy! We gave you a land to settle, but what did you give us in return? You pushed us away into the mountains, calling us the blasted redwood elves!"

"We didn't push you away, Cayel. You and your uncle, your clan leader, decided to leave because the people trusted my father more to lead the newfound kingdom…"

Cayel swung his fist and hit Thranduil's face. "_Kingdom_? What kingdom?!!! You and your _great_ ideas to develop the realm! You made it sound like we are primitives!!!"

Licking the blood that trickled down the corner of his lips, Thranduil stared into the mad glint of Cayel's eyes. The king didn't know whether he and his son were going to come out from this mess alive. "So, this is your way to get your revenge, Cayel?"

Cayel smiled. "Revenge and everything else. With both of you out of the way, including your highest ranking army officer, Mirkwood will be under my command."

"What made you think the Mirkwood people would listen to you?"

"Oh, Thranduil…tsk...tsk.," Cayel crooned. "An intelligent person like you got fooled by my good acting. So will they." His face grew hard. "All right. No more talking!" Turning to the Redwood warriors, Cayel cried out, "Burn the cabin down!!"

Thranduil watched with increasing horror as they brought in torches and carelessly tossed them around against the walls.  "So long, Thranduil. Hope you both enjoy the fire," Cayel said before he walked out and barred the door from outside.

Thranduil struggled again with the bonds, but the coarse rope was skillfully tied around his wrists, ankles and chest to the chair. It didn't give. "Legolas!!!!" Thranduil called out in pure desperation but his son remained unconscious. The flames began to catch, growing bigger and bigger. Thranduil then realized that his nightmares were definitely coming true.

_Oh Valar, help us! Help me. Help my son…_

TBC… 

**Altogether now, ARGHH!!!!!!! CLIFFIE!!!!!!!**

**NOTE : Refer to Encyclopedia Of Arda for Oropher's and Thranduil's origin – In the history of Galadriel and Celebron (in Unfinished Tales) there's a brief account of the arrival of Thranduil's father Oropher among the Silvan elves of Greenwood the Great. It's made obvious there that Oropher and his small band of Sindar merged themselves completely with the Silvan people of the Wood, leaving behind their Sindarin inheritance. That's why Oropher's grandson Legolas thinks himself as a Silvan elf, rather than one of the Sindar.**

To those who like to know more, go and visit this cool site : Encyclopedia of Arda.com 


	7. 7

**Eek!!! I'm dead! LOL!! I know you'll LOVE that cliffie! Thank you, everyone! Keep reviewing and make me a happy girl!!!**

**Ok, many of you who just stumbled upon my work asked me the sequence of this Manyan Series. So, here it is in order:**

**1. ****The Evil Bride**

**2. ****Traps In The Woods**

**3. ****Tiger, Tiger**

**4. ****Trauma**

**5. ****Through The Eyes Of Hawkeye**

**6. ****Take My Heart Away**

**7. ****Thicker Than Water**

**8. ****Thunder In The Realm**

**Now, enjoy the rest of the story.**

Cayel and his supporters were at the cabin's front yard, staring at the burning structure. Cayel was smiling gleefully now that his mission had begun to flourish. To achieve his ultimate goal, he didn't even have any qualm or remorse for assassinating the king's family.

"My lord, look!!" 

Cayel instantly looked up as a magnificent golden eagle flew just above their head, squawking and screaming angrily, attacking the Redwood elves with his sharp claws. Cayel fumed. "Well, don't just stand there! It's the prince's damn pet! Shoot at it! I want it killed!!!"

The elves nicked arrows to their bows and began to shoot at the great bird. Hawkeye, the eagle, cried out in enrage as he tried to avoid the flying missiles. One of the arrows grazed his chest. Another one came too close to his head. Hawkeye had no other choice but to retreat and flew further away from the area.

So immersed they were with the shootings, the Redwood elves didn't see the creeping figure at the back of the cabin…inching closer and closer towards the burning structure.

******************

Linden moved as fast as his injured body would let him. His wounded shoulder was bleeding heavily, and the head of an arrow still buried deep in his stomach; he'd broken off the wooden shaft to ease his movements. The pain was unbearable. Still, he held on._ I must rescue the king!_

The Mirkwood commander had pretended to be dead after the shooting. The Redwood elves had left the fallen Mirkwood warriors; totally convinced that every one of them no longer alive. Little did they know that Linden was a strong warrior.  It took a whole lot more to kill this highly experienced elf.

As soon as the Redwood elves had gone, carrying Thranduil away with them, Linden had proceeded to follow them under the shadows. When they reached the cabin, Linden had gone around to the back, only to find a sheer drop of a cliff just a few feet from the cabin's back door. Below the cliff was the flowing water of the great river; the said river that Legolas was supposed to be missing to.

A sense of deep worry hit Linden as he thought about the prince. He hoped that Legolas was still alive…somewhere. But first, he needed to get the king out of the burning cabin!

Linden had already reached the back door. The flame was beginning to spread here. As he expected, the door was sealed tight. Balancing precariously on the small ledge between the cliff and the cabin, Linden raised his foot and prepared to kick down the door. It splintered open after his third try. He immediately burst inside and seek for the king.

"My lord?!" Linden was instantly assaulted by heat and fume. He coughed heavily but didn't stop calling for Thranduil. "Where are you, my lord?" The smoke was thickening and it blurred his vision.

"Right here." Came a weak voice from the center of the cabin. Linden walked cautiously towards the voice, fanning the hot fume away from his face. Lighted by the glare of the fire amidst the thick smoke, Linden's sight fell on his king who was bound to a chair. He rushed over. 

"My lord!" Linden reached down to untie the king but Thranduil shook his head. "No. Take Legolas…out first."  The commander then saw the prince lying unconscious on the floor a few feet away. "Take…him away," Thranduil wheezed. "Hurry! That's…an order!!"

Linden immediately knelt down beside Legolas. He gathered the limp form into his arms and started to head for the back door. "I'll come back for you, my lord. I promise."

Thranduil nodded, staring forlornly at his son. He tried again in vain to loose himself from the bonds, but his body was getting weaker from the exhausting fume. It's hard to breathe, and flames began to singe his skin as broken tinder fell from above. A burning beam collapsed very close to his chair and the king cringed from the heat. Thranduil prayed that Linden succeeded in taking Legolas to safety, and hoped that the guard would quickly return for him.

Linden, meanwhile, had stumbled out of the back door, and nearly went tumbling over the cliff into the river below. Legolas still had not stirred in his arms. The elder elf began to worry that the prince had inhaled too much fume. After several yards away from the burning cabin, Linden finally set the prince down on the ground just behind some bushes, hidden from the enemy's view. Then he ran back to the cabin.

Thranduil began to loose consciousness. The smoke and heat were too overwhelming. He was about to drift off to oblivion when a firm hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. "It's me, my lord! I'm taking you out." Linden had taken out a small dagger from his boot and began to hack away at the ropes. It took only a few seconds but it seemed like forever. When Thranduil was finally freed from his bonds, Linden threw a supporting arm around his king and led the way to the door.

To their horror, flames had already licked the broken wooden frame, barring their way out. Except for the front door that will led them directly into their enemy's hands, this was their only way out. "We have to go through the fire, my lord. There's no other way," Linden gasped painfully. The smoke started to get to him too.

Thranduil grimly nodded. "Lets."

They were about to charge forward when there came a loud cracking sound, before a smoldering beam fell from above, hitting the two Mirkwood elves.

*******************

Cayel's smile grew as the whole burning structure collapsed. He waited a while longer until the embers had diminished before he ordered the Redwood warriors to search for Thranduil's and Legolas's charred remains. But strangely though, they found only one unrecognizable body instead of two. They were not sure if it was the king or the prince because the body was badly burnt and disfigured.

"Never mind," Cayel said. "Wrapped it up. The Mirkwood people will be told that their king is dead, killed and burnt by the orcs!"

Then a sudden call came from the bushes. "My lord! Over here!"

Frowning, Cayel strode towards the voice. A Redwood warrior looked back at his leader in uncertainty. "I was about to take a leak when I saw him!" The elf pointed at a still figure lying on the ground amid the thick bushes and brambles. Cayel's eyes widened. "What the…!!" he cried out. "How did _he _get here?!!!"

The warrior shrugged. "Beats me, my lord. The last time we saw him, he was inside that burning cabin."

Cayel grumbled in annoyance. A slight hitch in his plan like this annoyed him. Added to that, the prince started to come around now. Cayel's eyes narrowed as another form of evilness began to brew in his mind. He was greatly puzzled on how Legolas had managed to be outside the burning cabin. _But that's not important. The main thing right now is I to get rid of the prince, and have some fun while doing so._

"Quick! Get me a horse and a length of rope. And take this boy under that tree," Cayel ordered, indicating an old big tree several yards away. "We are going to hang him."

**TBC…**

**Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Cliffie everyone?**


	8. 8

**Love to hear you all screaming!! He! He!**

**@PokethePenguin @ Lucy : Sorry. I had to do it! I just had to!**

**@Elenillor : Thank you for pointing that out. I'll make some adjustments later on. And yes, the orcs raid it after the incident.**

**Now, on to the story.**

Legolas's eyes fluttered open as they hoisted him on top of a mare beneath the tree. Dazed, he was slow to react when a noose was placed around his neck. The other end of the rope was tied to a high branch above him. Then the prince saw Cayel's smirking face and he was immediately consumed with fury. "Cayel, you traitor!!! 

Cayel grinned widely. "_Traitor, little prince? I'm deeply offended."_

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Legolas then realized that he was naked from the waist up and his hands were bound behind his back.

"I'm getting tired of this kind of conversation so I'll make it short; I want Mirkwood, and for that you have to die! Get it?"

                Glaring at Cayel, Legolas struggled with the bonds. It wouldn't give, no matter how hard he pulled and stretched. It only made matters worse as his injured wrists bled heavily from his effort. "So long, dear prince." Cayel sneered. Then he slapped the mare's rump. 

Startled, the horse neighed in fright and jumped ahead to run away. At first, Legolas was also jerked forward with the momentum but the coil of rope around his neck pulled him back. Hanging there like a string puppet with his legs kicking in the air, he choked and twitched in agony, desperate for air. He couldn't breathe for the rope around his neck was getting tighter and tighter. Greatly consumed with pure panic reflects, he could not stop trashing and twisting.

Smiling coldly at the dying prince, Cayel ordered his warriors, "Leave him here for the real orcs. We must return to the palace. The throne is now secure." Without waiting for Legolas to breath his last breath, the Mirkwood traitor and his warriors rode back towards the palace. They were so confident that the prince would not have a chance against the biting rope.

But Legolas would not give in. His head and lungs were near to explode from the lack of air but he kept on fighting to stay alive. Strange humming sound was buzzing in his ears and his whole body was trembling in great fear. He knew that death was near but he would not admit defeat; not now, not ever…not as long as he still had life within him.

With his eyes tightly shut as he bore the extreme pain, Legolas used all his remaining energy and weakening muscle as he valiantly struggled to jerk down the branch above. _Break! Break, damn it!_ If he had had the breath, the prince would have screamed because his already bleeding neck was taking too much burden from the effort. 

He jerked and jerked with all his might…until the old branch snapped and broke under the forced weight. The next thing he knew, Legolas had tumbled facedown to the ground, with his head struck hard against the broken branch. 

_I did it! His mind managed to cry out in relief…before deep oblivion claimed him…_

****************

"If we keep this slow pace, we are _not _going to reach Mirkwood! Ever!" Aragorn grumbled. He pushed his mount to go faster.

"What exactly is bothering you, Estel? You've been so cranky all day!" Elrohir commented.

"I'm _not cranky!" Aragorn snapped. "It's just that…" He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. There's something wrong. I can feel it!"_

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, and shrugged. Ever since they broke camp that morning, Aragorn had urged his brothers to ride at a very fast pace. He didn't tell them the reason why, he just growled and grumbled in annoyance when the twins lagged behind him. The feeling of unease had mounted in the ranger's heart. The scar on his palm had not stopped throbbing. _Something bad had happened to Legolas, I know it! _

It was already past noon when they finally reached the gate of the Mirkwood palace. But to their astonishment, the guards wouldn't let them in.

"What do you mean you can't let us in?" Aragorn yelled.  

The royal guards remained firm. "No outsiders are allowed within the gate of Mirkwood palace."

"Not even the friends of the crown prince?" Elladan growled in anger. 

"Not even the sons of Lord Elrond or Lord Elrond himself. I'm sorry. We have our orders from Lord Cayel."

The brothers looked at each other in puzzlement. "Lord Cayel? Why do you take orders from him? Where's your king? Where's Prince Legolas?" Elladan asked. 

At this, the guard briefly hesitated. "Prince Legolas is missing…"

"Missing?!!" Aragorn and the twins cried out in shock. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday," the guard replied. "We are not really sure what had happened but Lord Cayel told us that Prince Legolas had been swept away by the river after his failed attempt to save Lord Cayel's grandchildren from drowning.  A search party went looking for Prince Legolas but they came home last night empty handed. The prince is nowhere to be found, not even a trace."

Feeling a terrible apprehension running down his spine, Aragorn asked, "Where is the king?"

The guard was even more disturbed. "King Thranduil…our king…is dead. He was also in the search party. But when his team separated from Lord Cayel's, they were attacked by a group of orcs. " 

The brothers stood there with their mouth hanging open; struck dumb with extreme shock. "D…dead? Thranduil is _dead_?" Elrohir whispered in horror.

"That can't be…" Aragorn was shaking his head. "Are…are you sure?"

"They had brought back the burnt remains of our king. From what Lord Cayel had told us, the orcs had stabbed our king before they burned him by the river. When Lord Cayel and his team arrived, it was already too late." 

Aragorn and the twins felt so terrible. _Valar! What's going to happen to Mirkwood now?!!!_

The guard sighed, looking over his shoulder. "Please, my lords. You need to leave. Lord Cayel is very adamant with his orders. No one is to enter. He fears for the safety of our people following this horrific event. He's afraid that the realm has become too vulnerable now that we have no ruler. "

"Why is he taking charge now? Where's Linden, your commander?" Elladan asked.

The guard looked over his shoulder again, sharing a despair look with his fellow comrades. Turning back to the brothers, he answered, "You may not believe this but…Commander Linden…he is also missing. And to make it even more strange was that Lord Cayel returned home with a troop of Redwood warriors!"

***************

It was night again; the second night that Legolas lay there under the tree that had been the tool for his cruel execution. Just like the night before, he was not moving, didn't even stir. The only signs that the elf prince was still alive were the shudders that ran down his body, and the slight rises of his back as he took one painful breath after another. His eyes remained close but at least his neck and wrists had stopped bleeding, as well as the big gash on his right temple. He wouldn't die of blood loss…but infection would surely set in. Even now, the still form was already wreaked with high burning fever.

***************

"Where is he?" Aragorn wondered out loud in frustration. "He couldn't be missing just like that!"

"We will find him, Estel. I'm sure of it," said Elladan firmly, even though his heart was bursting with fear for their friend's safety.

The three brothers had left the palace gate after all their demands and coaxes for entrance were denied. The royal guards were too frightened to let anybody else enter the palace. Lord Cayel had warned them of harsh punishment if they disobeyed him. Aragorn and the twins had rode towards the river; their intention was to continue the search for Legolas. They had been looking for hours, taking the route downstream.

"This is too much a coincidence, isn't it?" Elrohir commented. "Thranduil is dead, Legolas and Linden are missing. Mirkwood is now without a ruler, not even an heir! And the head of their army also vanished like that? I'm afraid something is amiss!"

Elladan nodded. "And Cayel taking over sounds so fishy to my ears. Why would he bring along the Redwood elves to Mirkwood?"

"And where is Hawkeye when we need him the most!" Aragorn was fuming. "I believe he's the only one who can tell us where Legolas is!"

A familiar cry suddenly broke through the silence of the night. The brothers looked up in disbelief as the said golden eagle came flying from the darkness towards them. "Well…I think he heard you just now, Estel," Elladan said, still staring in wonder as the eagle landed on Aragorn's right wrist.

Aragorn couldn't help smiling in return, and then his smile fell flat as he noticed the bleeding slash on Hawkeye's chest. "He's hurt!"

"What?!!" The twins came closer and they inspected the eagle's injury. 

"It looks like a graze of an arrow," Elladan said, stroking Hawkeye's head comfortingly.

"I believe so too." Aragorn was staring deeply into the eagle's eyes. "Who would have done such a dishonored act to a great bird! And why?"

Elrohir was grim. "Maybe they wanted to kill him, so he would not tell anyone of his master's whereabouts."

The brothers stared at each other in rising horror. They find it hard to accept the fact that somebody was trying very hard to destroy the ruling and governance of King Thranduil. And what's worse, it looked like that somebody had already succeeded!

"I knew something is not right!" Elladan blurted out. "But what matters the most right now is Legolas. We must find him before it's too late!"

"But what if we're already too late?" Elrohir looked at his twin, anxiety burning bright in his dark eyes.

Elladan put each hand on Aragorn's and Elrohir's shoulder. "Knowing Legolas, he will never give up! If he's lying injured somewhere, he will keep holding on until help arrives. Remember all those terrible things that had happened to him? It has made him stronger and more resilient than ever. We _will_ find him alive!"

Aragorn and Elrohir nodded before they all turned their attention back towards Hawkeye.

"You know where Legolas is, Hawkeye?" Elladan asked. The bird replied with a short cry.

"Are you well enough to show the way?" Aragorn stared worriedly at the bird's injury once again. It was not too deep, only a graze, but the eagle must surely be in pain. Squawking in answer, Hawkeye spread his wings and took flight. The brothers hastily followed.

TBC… 


	9. 9

**Na-ah! I still cannot tell you anything; who died, who's alive, who whatever. He! He! Keep on reading and you'll find out eventually. Oh, and enjoy the cliffies while you are at it! LOL!!**

**@Kayo : Great song!!! (You all should see the lyrics. It's awesome!!) Nicely done!**

**To those who are going away for your summer holiday, HAPPY HOLIDAY!!!!!!!**

Legolas drifted in and out of oblivion. He could feel the searing burn climbing up his feverish body, and the chilling cold of the night that bit him to the bone. It was kind of funny to feel hot and cold at the same time, but that was exactly what he was going through. 

His shirtless state was not helping any. Ants and small insects were creeping all over him, biting him everywhere. But he had no strength to brush them away. His wrists were still firmly bound behind his back, the noose still wrapped around his neck in a choking grip, tangling his hair painfully and almost tearing them of his scalp. Still, he could no nothing about it. He didn't even have the power to open his eyes.

Part of him wanted to let go of the thin thread of lifeline, yet the other part stubbornly held on. The agony was too much, the burden of misery was too heavy, but Legolas was no stranger to all these. So he forced himself to hold on. 

_Just hold on…_

***************

The twins and Aragorn stared at the remains of the burnt cabin in silence. Hawkeye had led them here a few moments ago. "This is not the work of the orcs!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Yes," Elladan muttered. "This is too…I don't know…_clean_? The orcs are messy creatures!" 

Hawkeye, who landed on a tree branch, suddenly squawked. The brothers turned and gasped in surprise.

"Look! It's Legolas!" Elrohir cried out as he caught sight of the prince's limp body under the old tree. On the ground just inches away from the prince's head was the broken branch, with the other end of the rope still tied to it. The brothers jumped off their mounts and gathered around the prone unmoving form. They stared in great shock and horror at Legolas's terrible condition. "Is…is he dead?" Elrohir whispered in a trembling voice.

Too afraid of what he might find out, Aragorn hesitated before he braved himself to touch Legolas's neck. He winced involuntarily as he probed the horrible abrasion on the skin just above the noose, looking for pulse. He heaved a sigh of relief when he found it. The pulse was weak, but it was there. "He's alive, but he's fading. And he is burning hot!"

Elladan was already hacking away the bonds on Legolas's wrists. Aragorn tried to be as gentle as possible as he took the noose off his friend's neck. As soon as the choking hold around his throat was release, Legolas's body responded reflexively. A rasping sound escaped from his mouth before he went into wild convulsions.

"Hold him!" Aragorn cried out as he grabbed hold of Legolas's shoulders. The twins hastily grabbed their friend's trashing arms and legs. Legolas's mouth was opened wide in a scream but no voice came out, saved for his desperate gasps and heaves. The three brothers had tears in their eyes as they witnessed Legolas's suffering. How he managed to stay alive after what he'd been through was far beyond their mind. 

After a full minute, Legolas's body went slack. He slumped limply within his friends' arms. His eyes still closed, his lithe form still shuddering. The usually ethereal face looked so gray and lifeless, speckled with dirt and dried blood. 

Aragorn had a murderous glint in his tearful eyes. "Whoever did this to him…will pay. I swear to it. The person responsible for this will pay _dearly_. Mark my words."

Picking up Legolas into his arms, Elladan suggested that they made camp near to a stream for they were going to need a lot of water to cool down Legolas's fever. The nearest stream was only a hundred yards away so they walked, with Aragorn and Elrohir pulling their mounts along. 

Elladan gently placed his friend on top of the cloak that Aragorn had spread on the ground under a big oak tree. They put a folded blanket under Legolas's head as a pillow. Elrohir was rummaging through their supply bags, looking for more towels, bandages and some healing herbs.

They didn't dare make a fire. The person who had tried to kill Legolas might still be roaming the area. Giving the needed items to Elladan, Elrohir then walked into the darkness to cover their tracks. The huge tree gave them some ample protection for it was spring and the tree's many branches were heavy with fresh leaves.

Working together, Elladan and Aragorn used the dampened cloths to wash away the blood off Legolas's injuries. Even though their touches were as light as they could be, it couldn't stop Legolas from moaning in sheer agony. "His throat is swollen from within," Aragorn commented as he gently opened Legolas's mouth to peer inside. 

"That's not good," Elladan replied as he finished bandaging the wound on Legolas's head. "The cut around his neck is also festering. No wonder his fever is so high."

When Elrohir returned, he found that his brothers were trying unsuccessfully to cool down Legolas's body. Despite all their effort, the fever kept climbing higher and higher and Legolas began to toss and turn in pure agitation. With sweat pouring out of his every pore, the prince groaned deeply in his throat against the terrible pain that only he could feel.

"This is not working," Aragorn stated. "I suggest we bathe him in the stream." As if hearing that, Legolas bucked and struggled to get away.

"Legolas…no, stop struggling. You'll hurt yourself…Legolas!!"

"Aiee!!!" Elrohir cried out as Legolas's wild kick hit him on the chest. Instantly, the brothers grabbed Legolas firmly and carried him into the water. The prince was till twisting desperately; a surprising feat for someone who was actually weakening and dying. The water was not so deep, only knee high. Aragorn and Elrohir had waded in, cradling Legolas between them. Elladan had rushed back to their supplies to prepare the healing potion and poultice for Legolas's neck.

*************

_Cold! So cold! What are you doing to me! Who are you?! Let me go!! _

Then he heard their soothing words as they gently ran the water all over his burning flesh. Someone was wetting the crown of his head. Suddenly it didn't feel too cold or too hot anymore.

_But the pain! My throat is burning! Help me! Stop the burning!!!_

He felt them lifting him out of the water. Then they bundled him up in a warm blanket, before they laid him down. Someone was taking off his soiled leggings before putting dry clothes on him. Someone else was brushing through his sodden hair. Then gentle hands put something cold and soft against the burning skin around his neck, then his wrists. It was stinging at first but then the pain abated, leaving it numb and only a little uncomfortable.

But when a cup was brought to his lips, he recoiled in disgust. He recognized the smell anywhere!

_Argh!!! Not that draught again! It tastes terrible! Take it away! I don't want it! Take it away!!!_

**************

The brothers looked down at their friend in dismay. Legolas had calmed down somewhat after they had bathed him in the cold water. His fever was beginning to ebb and his trashing had stopped. But when Elladan placed the healing potion of mixed _athelas and __gasbecum against Legolas's bluish lips, he started to struggle anew. _

"Good Lord! He really hates that stuff!" Elrohir stated, almost grinning. Elladan was shaking his head in exasperation. Legolas had had a fair share of the healing draughts created by their father when he was recuperating in Rivendell after being tortured by the orcs. "He needs to _like_ this stuff to heal his swollen throat! Help me hold him down."

Legolas was screaming again, but like before no words came out. A bolt of searing pain hit his throat, inside out. Still, he didn't care. He just wanted the hated concoction out of his face! His right arm lashed out and hit something. Hard.

"Oww!!" Aragorn cried out when Legolas's fist hit his left eye. Then Elladan went tumbling onto his backside as Legolas's kick found its mark on his stomach. The cup of draught slipped off his fingers and fell to the ground. Luckily, Elrohir managed to grab it upright before the whole content spill out. "Whoa!! He really, _really hates this stuff!!"_

Elladan snatched the cup back. He barked, "Hold him still, I said! Before he kills us all and himself!" Still rubbing the sore spot on his eye, Aragorn pulled Legolas against him, hugging him tight, pinning his friend's arms at the sides. Elrohir held down Legolas's ankles, muttering, "Here we go again…" 

Elladan gripped Legolas's chin, pressing his thumb and second finger firmly against Legolas's jaw to pry his mouth apart. The prince was yelling in fury and pain, but in his current condition it sounded more like strangled gibberish. Elladan managed to pour the remaining draught down his friend's throat, and then he placed his hand over Legolas's mouth before the prince could spit it out. Legolas had no other choice but to swallow the healing potion. 

It was hell. The pain was excruciating. It was like swallowing a burning stone, big and hot. Legolas felt as if the noose was around his throat again, strangling and killing him. Unbidden tears slipped through his tightly shut eyelids as he stopped struggling. Defeated.

Seeing the tears, Elladan immediately pulled his hand away. He looked down at the prince in deep remorse. Gathering Legolas's limp form into his arms, Elladan spoke softly, "Forgive me, my friend. It was not our intention to hurt you more, only to heal you. I'm sorry…"

TBC… 


	10. 10

**He! He! It's amazing that I'm still alive with all those death threats! Thank you, guys! You are all very generous with your reviews!!!**

**@Alia : God, I'm blushing!! Thank you so much!!**

**@LegolasLover2003 : Thank you very, very, very much for your advert on me in your fic! You're such an angel! Oh, you want Kel? Here he is, in cameo appearance!!!!!**

**Read on!!!!**

The light was so blinding that Legolas had to place a hand over his eyes against its glare. When the brightness subsided, a doorway appeared in front of his vision. He stared at it in awe. 

"What are you doing here?" A voice suddenly came from behind him. 

Legolas whirled around instantly. "Kel?" Legolas was stunned. "What are _you doing here?"_

Keldarion, his elder brother who had gone sailing to Valinor almost a year ago, was standing tall in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. "I asked you first."

"Well, this is the entrance to the Hall of Mandos…"

"I can see that. But what are you doing _here_?"

"Because I'm dead?" 

Keldarion reached forward and smacked his brother dead center on his forehead. "Ow!! What did you do that for?" Legolas cried out, rubbing the stinging spot.

"You are not dead, you idiot!"

"Oh yeah? Then how I come to be here?"

"Because you're giving up already! Go away, Legolas. This is not your place."

"Says who?"

"Because I said so! Now, go back! Turn around. Shoo!"

"Kel, come on. This place looks nice. There's no pain, no tears, no misery."

"Yeah, right," Kel snorted. "You are still at the door. You haven't looked inside."

"What's inside?"

"I don't know. I never went in myself."

"Really, Kel. Let me enter. I can't go back to that miserable earth."

"And break your oath to me?"

"What are you saying?"

"The day on my departure, you've sworn that you'll never enter this hall, Legolas. You've sworn to join me in the Undying Lands. Don't you remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"See. I only leave you for no more than a year and you've already got yourself in this mess! I thought you are a lot stronger than this!"

"I am! Believe me, I am! But I can't take it any more! This is too much, Kel!"

"So, you would rather be here while I waited in vain for you over there?"

Legolas lowered his head, staring at his feet. "I want to be with you. Really, Kel, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, little one. But we will never see each other again if you step through that door. So go back, do whatever you have to do to stay alive. Be stubborn, be a fighter, and don't ever give up! There's no place reserved for you here. Go back home, where you are needed the most."

Legolas flung himself into his brother's arms, hugging him tightly. He felt Keldarion stroking his hair tenderly and whispered, "I will wait for you there, Legolas. I will wait for you. Do not disappoint me…"

Keldarion began to sing. It was an old lullaby from Legolas's childhood. It soothed his tormented heart and heavy mind. 

But then, it was not Keldarion's voice that he was hearing…

****************

Legolas fluttered his eyes open and saw Elladan gazing down at him. The elder elf was still singing softly, while Aragorn and Elrohir were sitting by his sides, holding his hands in support and comfort. 

"Hey, Legolas. You decided to return to us now?" Aragorn managed to speak despite the lump in his throat. Legolas smiled weakly. With that, the Rivendell brothers reached down and gathered the prince in their arms, hugging him. They stayed that way for a full minute, relishing the joy of having Legolas returning back to them…for the countless time.

"You scared us to death!" Elrohir pointed out after they pulled away. Legolas laughed softly, and winced. He immediately reached for his throat, touching the poultice there. Elladan pulled at his wondering hand. "Don't touch it. Leave it there. It will help bring down the swelling."

When Legolas opened his mouth to speak, Aragorn gently admonished, "No talking, either. Your throat is swollen terribly. Let it heal first."

Legolas shook his head. Stubbornly, he opened his mouth again. "C…Ca….yel," he rasped. His voice sounded horrible, like sandpapers brushing together. His friends also winced as they heard him spoke.

"Cayel? You want to see Lord Cayel?" Elrohir asked. Legolas shook his head vehemently, his eyes glinting with fury.

"Cayel did this to you?" Elladan asked, even though he already had his suspicions. Legolas nodded, looking back at them beseechingly.

"That lowlife bastard!!!" Aragorn fumed, clenching his fists. 

"I knew it! He must be behind all this!" Elrohir also growled in anger. "He was very fast in taking control now that you and your father are out of his way. I also believe that your father is not killed by the orcs like he said but by…his own…hands…err…Legolas?"

The blood had drained off Legolas's face as he heard Elrohir's last sentence. Elrohir also went pale. "Valar! I forgot…you…you didn't know…did you? That the king is…dead?"

Legolas shook his head in denial, staring back at his friends pleadingly. "No…" he tried to say, but his voice sounded more like a moan of a slaughtered animal. "No!!!!" He sat up, and scooted backwards, trying to run away from his friends' reaching hands.

"Legolas," Aragorn said as he tried to sooth the prince who began to become hysterical in his grief. Legolas had reached the base of the big tree behind him, hugging it, clutching the rough barks in desperation. As tears ran down his smooth cheeks in rivulets, he sobbed and cried uncontrollably. 

It was a pitiful sight. The Rivendell brothers looked on as Legolas's whole body shook in his silent sobs. For the second time that night, tears also flowed from their eyes as they witnessed their friend's torment. Not wanting Legolas to suffer alone, they moved closer to him. Legolas found himself in his friends' comforting arms once again. 

"Don't break, Legolas. Don't break," Elladan whispered, brushing the tears off the prince's wet cheeks.

"You are not alone. We are here with you," Elrohir added as he stroked Legolas's head.

"We'll get that piece of scum who did this to you," Aragorn vowed through gritted teeth. Holding firmly to Legolas's hand, the ranger brought it to his lips. "He is going to pay. You will get your revenge, Legolas. I swear to it."

Hiccupping softly, Legolas let himself being comforted by the Rivendell brothers; his strength had deserted him in one big rush. Not long after, he drifted off into exhausted sleep, still wrapped within his friends' arms. They gently lay him back on the cloak and covered him with a warm blanket. Elladan checked the poultice on his throat and changed it with fresh one. 

"What do you think we should do now?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"I guess we need to let him heal first, before we decide what to do to get Mirkwood back from that traitor!" Aragorn was glaring dagger-like towards the direction of the palace.

"It is not our right to decide," Elladan said, looking down at the sleeping elf. "We leave it all to the new king."

**TBC…**


	11. 11

**I can't believe I did this, but I'm posting two chapters today!! I might not be here tomorrow anyway, so enjoy this one till I get back!**

When Aragorn woke up the next morning, the cloak beside him was empty. The young man instantly jerked upright, looking around him in a slight panic. Elladan, who was rolling his own cloak several feet away, smiled back at his brother. "He was already up before dawn."

                Aragorn frowned. "_That _early? Where is he now?"

                "The burnt cabin," Elrohir replied, leading their mounts to the stream for their morning drink. "He'd asked about how we found him. So I showed Legolas the tree where they hung him, and the cabin where we believe was the place that Thranduil was…murdered."

Aragorn stood up and stretched, loosening the kinks all over his body. Then he began to head for the cabin, thinking of the best way to approach his dejected friend. Reaching the clearing, he saw the prince kneeling in the ground right in front of the wreckage. Legolas was wearing the ranger's spare shirt and Elrohir's spare leggings. The bandage was still wrapped around his head.

Staring at the charred timbers, with a handful of dirt in his tight grasp, Legolas felt so empty inside. His heart had this kind of strange hollow feeling…nothing to feel there anymore. There was no emotion whatsoever on his face, only plain bland and calmness. But despite it all, a fire of great fury was beginning to blaze through his blood and fueling his mind, as he plotted his way to get Mirkwood back from that traitorous Cayel. _I've failed you. I've promised not to let this happen to you. Still, I've failed to stop it._  _I'll avenge your death, father. I give you my word._

"Legolas?" Aragorn had come closer and placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. The prince looked up, and Aragorn was startled to see the hard glint in the silver eyes, just like blazing steel. Never before had Aragorn seen this kind of look on his friend. The Legolas he knew had changed in just one night.

The prince, now the new king of Mirkwood, stood up. "Aragorn," Legolas whispered back, his throat still swollen and his voice still raspy. He slowly opened his fist to let the dirt fell back to earth. "Dust to dust…and blood for blood. Cayel will fall, Aragorn. I vow to it."

"And I'm with you, my brother. All the way," Aragorn responded. The two friends clasped hands, sealing the pact. Throwing a last glance to the burnt cabin, Legolas followed the ranger back to their camp. He was determined.

_I'll get back what's been cruelly taken from us…and father's death will be avenged. I'll do whatever it takes. I swear._

*******************

Cayel sat on the throne, relishing the powerful feeling of simply being there. He leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes, a satisfied smile playing at his lips. _This is very nice! No wonder Thranduil loved this chair so much! Now it belongs to me! _

Then a sudden chaos came from the hall entrance. Cayel opened his eyes and saw both his sons rushing towards him. Several Redwood guards were chasing after them, trying to hold them away. 

"Father! What's the meaning of all this?!!" Fardeen, his eldest son, cried out in great confusion and anger.

"Father, what have you done?" Firman joined his brother. His two sons stared at him in disbelief, as they began to see their father in a whole different light. 

Cayel stood up and smile. "Welcome my sons! I heard you have just returned and I know you would come and see me eventually. That's okay, guards. You all may go. I need to speak to my sons privately." The Redwood elves then walked out of the hall.

"Why are you doing this?" Firman asked, almost pleading for his father to return to sanity.

"Why, I'm doing this for you, my sons. For you, for your sons, and your sons' children. All for you!!!" Cayel exclaimed, raising his arms dramatically.

"Father, this is treason!" Fardeen grew more agitated. "Have you lost your senses?"

Cayel's eyes hardened and his face clouded over. "I have _not_ lost my senses! I'm taking what's belong to us!" He stepped down the throne and grasped both his sons' shoulders. "The realm belongs to us, the Silvans, not the Sindarins!"

"You _are mad! This is Mirkwood we're talking about! We've lived peacefully together for thousands of years! You cannot do this, father!" _

"It's already done!" Cayel's face was like a thunderstorm. He was displeased with his sons' reaction. "No one can change it! "

"Father, please. You have to cease this…"

"Speak no more!" Cayel shouted, glaring at his sons. "Either you support me…or get the hell away from here!"

"Father…"

"Get out!!"

Firman and Fardeen looked at each other before they walked together towards the hall exit. They didn't recognize their father anymore. His malicious vendetta had fully twisted him, inside out.

********************

Legolas smiled and crooned to the golden eagle perched on his wrist. Hawkeye squawked back, happy to see his master on his feet again. Legolas then raised his arm and the great bird flew away to reconnoiter the area.

"About this plan of yours, Legolas, do you really think it's going to work?" Elrohir asked as they proceeded towards the Mirkwood palace on foot. They had left their mounts behind; planning to get them back when this was all over…if they were still alive after it was all over, that is.

Legolas turned to his friend and smiled softly, but said nothing. Elrohir sighed. "Right. Stupid me. Why should I even bother to ask?"

"You _are stupid, Ro," Elladan commented. Despite the tense situation, Aragorn couldn't help but grin in amusement. Elrohir glared at his twin. "Remind me to kick him later, guys. He's truly getting on my nerves!"_

Legolas suddenly stopped. He was staring directly at a thick bush at the base of a humongous tree, right between two small hills. Aragorn and the twins could only watched in puzzlement as their friend walked right into the bushes…and disappeared into the tree!

"Legolas?!" The others were alarmed. They rushed forward. "Legolas? Where are you?!"

The prince's golden head suddenly appeared from among the bushes. He was frowning back at them. "What are you guys waiting for?" he whispered in that still raspy voice.

"Are you by any chance taking a leak…and asking us to join you?" Elrohir grimaced. 

Legolas rolled his eyes. "This is the secret way into Mirkwood I've been telling you about."

"You're kidding!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Through that _tree_?!"

Legolas nodded impatiently. "Come on!" 

They followed Legolas through the bushes, albeit reluctantly. They didn't know what to expect, but then they saw a hole fit enough for their body at the base of the tree. They stared at it in awe, marveling at the secret passageway that led into the hill beyond it.

"Oh my…" Elladan gasped in surprise as they crawled after Legolas into the dark tunnel. "How long has it been here?"

"I'm not really sure," Legolas softly replied, leading his friends further inside into the darkness. "Since I was just a small child, I guess. I still remember father telling me about the dwarves they had captured trespassing into our realm, and how father had ordered them to build dungeon and tunnels under the palace as their punishment."

"This would be a great risk to Mirkwood as this secret tunnel is no secret to the dwarves at all, right?" Aragorn asked. "So, what did your father do to the captured dwarves after they had finished building all this?"

"He executed them," came Legolas's reply.

"What?!!"

For a while, there was only silence. In the dark, they couldn't see Legolas's grin. "Sorry, just kidding. My father is…I mean, _was_ not a heartless person. He had let them all go with a warning to never return, under pain of death. The dwarves and us have not been in good terms ever since."

"Until you met Gimli," Elladan pointed out. Legolas smiled. "Yes. Until I met Gimli." 

"Who's Gimli?" Aragorn asked. He never met the dwarf that befriended Legolas those hundred years ago. 

"My friend, the dwarf. He's the one who gave me Hawkeye to care for," Legolas replied. Then they reached a clearing in the tunnel where the ceiling heightened, enabling them to stand tall on their own height. "Here we are. Let's see if the torches are still here."

"Legolas, I thought woodland elves like you do not like caves and underground tunnels like this," Aragorn said.

"I still don't, but that's not important now." Legolas found the torches that had been put there a long time ago, and he skillfully lighted them. He distributed the torches to his friends.  Their light brightened the area. And in front of them they could see three tunnel entrances.

"All right, then. Which way now?" Elladan asked.

"You _do know the way, don't you?" Elrohir added._

"I've only been here twice. Once with my father, and the other time was when I got lost for a week," Legolas replied.

"Somehow it doesn't sound comforting to me," said Aragorn. 

"Relax, Estel." Legolas led them towards the entrance on the right. "This time if I get lost, I have all three of you for company."

**TBC…**

**P/s : Yes, I know. I still didn't tell you who died in the fire. Keep waiting, guys. You'll know in the end, in two more chapters.**

**2nd  P/s : Does anyone of you have a pic of Legolas at his most cutest and adorable time? Please can you send it to me?**


	12. 12

**OMG! Thank you so much for the pics that you guys had sent to me!! They were awesome! Like your reviews! **

**I won't babble much today, so read on!**

They had been walking for almost two hours, with Legolas guiding them through confusing mazes of tunnels and narrow passageways. Aragorn and the twins were trying to memorize the way, albeit with much difficulties. Then Legolas led them into a room. The Rivendell brothers stared in awe at what they were seeing.

"This is the old armory," Legolas told them.

"I can see that. Wow!!" Aragorn was looking wide-eyed at the assortment of weapons that filled the space; swords, curve sabers, daggers, arrows, longbows, spears…_and what is that? A tomahawk? Aragorn was like a child in a candy house, touching each and every weapon that caught his interest. _

The twins also looked as if they were in heaven. "This is incredible!" Elladan cried out, grabbing a magnificent looking saber. "How long have all these been here?"

"Since the tunnel was finished," Legolas replied as he picked a longbow and a quiver of arrows. Strapping the weapons to his back, he then took a beautiful crafted sword, testing it for balance and grip. "These weapons are old, from the Great War. We stock the latest made weapons in the palace armory. But these are still usable."

"Usable?" Elrohir cried out. "These are fantastic! They are still in good condition!"

"Yes, I know." Legolas smiled proudly. "Come along, now. We need to get to the…" At this Legolas stopped. His keen ears had caught some sound coming from the dungeon tunnel. He led his friends through it, moving stealthily. 

The sound came again. Someone was banging at the cell bars. "Let us out! Cayel, damn you, you traitor! Let us out!"

When Legolas and his companions reached the end of the tunnel, they saw that all the cells were occupied by the Mirkwood noble elves and warriors. Astonished, the Mirkwood elves stopped shouting instantly as they caught sight of their prince coming towards them. "Your highness!!"

Legolas immediately rushed forward to the nearest cell, reaching his hands out to his people. They immediately grabbed him through the bars, hugging him in great relief. "You're alive! Oh, your highness, you're still alive!!"

Aragorn and the twins watched in respectful silence as Legolas was engulfed in his people's embrace. It was not a usual sight to see such fierce and powerful warriors succumb to emotional displays. 

"Is everyone all right? Did he harm you?" Legolas asked in concern as he pulled away, scanning the familiar faces in front of him.

"We are fine, your highness. Well, almost everyone," Sir Jaden, one of the captive elves, replied. "Gared here was stabbed by a sword when he refused to be taken, but his wound is not too serious. The others only suffered cuts and bruises."

"They've only taken us, the ones brave enough to stand up against Cayel's orders. He did not harm our families. Yet," said the other elf.

"Cayel has brought along many Redwood warriors into our realm. All our royal guards are in confusion now that Commander Linden is missing and that the king…is dead," Sir Jaden continued, looking directly into the prince's anguished eyes. "They are losing directions."

Legolas returned the look with pure determination. "Then I'll give them directions." He touched the lock to the cell door and glared at it. "I wish I had the key to this."

"Ah, that won't be a problem with me around." Aragorn stepped forward. He took out a short string of wire from around his belt. Legolas frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"Just watch," Aragorn answered, winking at his brothers. The twins only grinned back. Shrugging, Legolas joined the captive elves looking at the ranger as he knelt down and started to poke around the lock hole with the wire. After a minute of twiddling and jiggling, the lock snapped open. 

"Ta-da!" Smiling, Aragorn pulled the cell door open to let the prisoners out.

"I didn't know you can pick locks," Legolas commented, still watching as Aragorn went to the next lock, then the next, and the next, until all the cell doors were unlocked and the prisoners walked free. They all then gathered around the prince, waiting intently for his order.

Legolas stared at his people's faces, one by one. They were looking up to him expectantly. Legolas felt nervous and determined at the same time. _These are my people. I need to lead them all to take back what's ours. Valar, help me!_

 "I'm not good with words," Legolas finally started after a long tense silence. "That's because I'm neither a poet nor a minstrel. I'm a warrior, just like you. And a warrior should never become a traitor. Mirkwood is not only a realm or a kingdom, but it's also a close-knit family. We all have been living together peacefully for thousands of years, Silvans and Sindarins alike. And to me, nothing is more dishonorable than a warrior betraying his own family. Cayel has done that and he must be stopped. I'm going to get rid off him, one way or another. Are you all with me?"

He was greeted by silence at first, but then one by one, the Mirkwood elves cried out, "I'm with you, my lord!"

"So am I, my lord!"

"So will I!"

"As will I!"

It was beginning to become a loud roar that Legolas had to raise his hands and asked for silence. "Good. Now, we need to get to the old armory and gather all the weapons that we'll need. But first, here's the plan" 

The prince then divided them all into two groups. One group was led by Sir Jaden, who was also one of Commander Linden's right hand man, that will backtrack through the tunnel and out into the woods. Legolas himself led the group that would venture up into the palace through the dungeon's entrance. "And I need you with me, Estel. I believe the key to the new locks has already fallen into Cayel's hands."

Aragorn grinned back at his friend. "I would never leave your side even if you told me to."

The twins volunteered to go with Sir Jaden. "See you both up there," Elrohir said as the four companions hugged one another. 

"Just promise us one thing, Estel, Legolas," Elladan pointed out. "Don't get dead!"

******************

They were about a hundred yards toward the dungeon entrance when Legolas thought of something. "Wait, give me a minute. I need to check on something," he uttered before he vanished into one of the tunnels.

Puzzled, Aragorn followed the prince. He found that Legolas had entered a vast chamber, and in the middle of the chamber was an underground pool. Legolas was already kneeling by the pool, staring intently.

"What are you looking for?" Aragorn asked as he also looked into the crystalline water. Then he saw it, a small bundle placed in the bottom of its knee-high depth. Legolas reached down and pulled the bundle out. He glared at it before he tossed it away to the corner. Without opening the bundle, he knew what had been inside it.

"Care to explain?" Aragorn asked as they straightened up.

"It was _mallaaien powder, a kind of mild poison," Legolas replied as they went to rejoin the waiting Mirkwood warriors. "Cayel's other dirty works. The pool there was connected to the spring and Mirkwood water system. He's been feeding poison to us all along, to make us sick, weakening us so that we cannot defend ourselves when he launches his attack. But then, the guards had stumbled upon him by the dungeon's entrance, and he'd lied by telling us he was looking for his missing grandchildren while he was actually doing something else, that piece of…!!!!"_

Legolas was actually trembling with fury. Aragorn grasped his friend's shoulder in support. "Then we'd installed the new locks on the dungeon gates," Legolas added. "And the security around the spring sources were enhanced. And he'd taken the drastic measure…by killing my father..."

Aragorn tightened his hold on Legolas's shoulder, hearing the tremor in his friend's voice. "Come, Legolas. This is not a good time to break down. Not right now, okay? Wait until this is all over."

The prince closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down, trying to pull himself together. "You're right, my brother," he said, opening his eyes and staring back at the ranger.  "Not until this is all over."

TBC… 


	13. 13

**Due to A LOT of requests, I posted two chapters today!! Enjoy!!!**

"Is there any lock that you _can't pick, Estel?" Legolas asked as the lock to the dungeon gate snapped free after Aragorn's nearly half an hour of painstaking trying. _

The ranger only grinned, brushing the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Only one; my father's room. He went ballistic when he found out that I can pick the lock to Arwen's chamber, though."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "This is the most high quality lock we've installed here. I guess we need to put on new one now that it's not really doing a great job."

"But if it were doing a great job, we might not have been able to get out of here!" Aragorn protested.

Legolas pushed the gate opened and turned to his warriors. "I want only the five of you to come with me. The rest must stay here, wait for the signal."

********************

Cayel was lying on Thranduil's great bed with his arms behind his head, smiling in pure bliss. _Nice bed. Nice chamber. I should have done this millenniums ago! Then his smile faded when he thought of his family. His sons totally disagreed with him. They didn't like what he had done.__ How dare they refuse all this! I did this for them! All for them!! Very well. I have lots of time to persuade them to join me…_

A knock came at the door and one of the Redwood warriors hastily stepped in. "My lord! You need to get to the courtyard now!"

Cayel had jerked upright. "What's going on?!"

"The prince…he…he's alive! He's in the courtyard right now with a ranger and several Mirkwood warriors!"

Cayel was struck dumb for a full minute. "What did you say?"

"Prince Legolas is alive! And he's calling for you!"

Cayel could not believe it. Fuming in displeasure, he stormed out of the chamber and headed towards the palace courtyard_. How can the brat still be alive?!!_ He halted at the top step that led to the courtyard and stared in fury and astonishment to see the Mirkwood prince stood tall, flanked by his fellow companions. Several Redwood elves were already dead at their feet, obviously slain by the bloodied swords in their grips. The Redwood warriors were surrounding them, calculating anxiously to launch any attack with their swords, but the small troop seemed oblivious to it all.

"Well, well. The brat prince returned," Cayel muttered, smirking. He saw the abrasion around Legolas's neck and couldn't help but laugh. "How did you enjoy it? The hanging, I mean."

Legolas was calm as he stared directly into Cayel's eyes. "It was…educational. What's all this, Cayel? Why must you betray us? Why did you kill my father?"

Feeling confident with the Redwood elves around him, Cayel stepped forward. "Oh, poor little prince. All alone in this world now that everyone has left him."

"He is _not alone…" Aragorn growled and would have pounced upon Cayel if Legolas didn't put out a restraining arm. _

"We've treated you kind, Cayel," Legolas continued. "What had caused you to do this? What have we done to you? Or was it just pure greed…or are you just simply crazy?"

Cayel's face changed abruptly, flushing red and murderous. "I'm _not_ crazy!!! I'm taking back what's ours! Mirkwood belongs to the Silvans, not the Sindarins!! You should know better than to leave us high and dry in the mountains. I would have inherited this realm if your grandfather didn't come here and drive us away!!!"

Legolas was stunned. "_This is what it's all about?" The prince shook his head in disbelief. "You kill my father because of…our origin? Cayel, need I remind you that my mother was a Silvan, just like you."_

"Then that makes you a _half breed! You are not qualified to rule this woodland realm!!" Cayel was actually screaming by now._

Legolas shook his head sadly. "You _are_ mad."

Cayel was trembling with great wrath. "I'm not mad!!!" He grabbed a sword from a Redwood elf nearby and shouted, "I'm going to kill you!! I should have slit your throat when I had had the chance, but I swear I'll kill you now!"

"You can try, Cayel. Look behind you," Aragorn interrupted. The elder elf immediately swiveled around. His eyes bulged as he saw the group of Mirkwood elves that had stormed out from the dungeon and silently took position behind Cayel and his supporters, aiming their bows and arrows steadily, waiting for Legolas's next command.

"And look up there," Aragorn added, pointing at the top of the wall surrounding the palace. Cayel whirled around once more, and stared open mouthed. 

Sir Jaden had led his troop out of the tunnel into the woods and came out front to the great gate. It seemed that they managed to overpower the Redwood warriors that stood guard there, and then had climbed up the side stairs onto the narrow walkway above the wall. The Mirkwood warriors now appeared one by one, aiming their bows and arrows towards Cayel and the Redwood elves. The Rivendell twins were among them, sending signals to their friends below.

Cayel began to panic, knowing that he and the Redwood elves were trapped. "Curse you!!" he screamed at Legolas. "I'll definitely kill you!" He then ordered the Redwood elves, "Kill them all!!!"

The Redwood elves began to move and raising their swords, but they were stopped short by the flying arrows that hit them on their backs and fronts. The Mirkwood elves kept on shooting until all their enemies lay dead on the ground. None was left standing…except for Cayel, whose panic mounted even more now that his plan had crumbled to dust.

Legolas had stood unmoving through the whole shooting, letting the arrows fly over his shoulders; staring unwaveringly at his father's murderer, his blood boiling over with anger and revenge. "Now it's just between me and you, Cayel," Legolas spoke softly, taking the quiver off his back and giving it to Aragorn, along with his bow. He held up the old great sword, the one that used to belong to his grandfather Oropher, tightly in his grip. "An eye for an eye."

The others looked on as Cayel and the prince glared challengingly at each other, ready to strike. Aragorn was a little worried as he knew that Legolas was still weak from his recent ordeal. The bandage around his head was already taken off, but the terrible abrasion on Legolas's neck still looked red and painful. The prince must be hurting but he didn't show it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cayel then cried out and swung his sword. Legolas sidestepped and blocked Cayel's thrust with his blade. Cayel swung again, one after the other, pouring out all his skill into the fight. He had survived the Great War unscathed. No one could deny that he was a great swordsman, a strong and experienced warrior. He was confident he would win this one.

But Legolas was not a simple prince. He was also a warrior and a fighter, inside out. Highly skilled in swords play, Legolas was no novice as he gracefully dodged and parried away from Cayel's blade, while making his own charging moves. He managed to wound Cayel's left shoulder and right arm after ten minutes of sparring, leaving the elder elf enraged and in pain.

Still, weak as he was, Legolas suddenly stumbled and Cayel saw the opening to stab through Legolas's right side. The prince grunted but instantly regained his balance. He shook his head at Aragorn when the ranger made a move to reach forward. Aragorn reluctantly stepped back. Legolas quickly straightened and swung his blade again, ignoring the blood that came pouring out of his injured side. 

Cayel's moves were getting more frenzied, but Legolas kept his cool. With his hands moving in a blur, Legolas stared deeply into Cayel's eyes, causing the elder elf to be more overwhelmed by mixed emotions. Legolas suddenly kicked Cayel's left foot, stumbling him. Legolas kicked again, now aiming for Cayel's right hand. The sword flew out of Cayel's grip as he fell to the ground.

Lying flat on his back, Cayel glared at the tip of Legolas's sword pointed directly at his face. "Finish it! Why do you stop?! Kill me now!"

"As you wish," Legolas said shortly, trembling in exhaustion and contained fury. The prince lifted his sword high above his head, and swung it down.

"No!! Your highness, we beg you. Please no!" A sudden cry came from the gate, halting Legolas in his swing. Cayel's sons came running towards their father, their two children followed closely behind them. They had joined the other Mirkwood people storming through the gate to see what was happening in the palace courtyard.

Firman and Fardeen collapsed down onto their knees right in front of the prince, begging for his mercy. Their children huddled over their fallen grandfather, crying silent tears. "Please, you highness. We know what our father had done is totally unforgivable," Firman pleaded. "He has done many good deeds to Mirkwood before this, but his actions now have been triggered by his unstable emotion due to his old age…"

"Silence, Firman! I'm not senile, if that what you're implying!" Cayel shouted, still lying immobile on the ground, glaring at his sons.

"Please, my lord. If you really have to kill our father, don't do it in front of his grandchildren. They are too young to understand all this," Fardeen added, ignoring his father's wild and angry curses.

Legolas lowered his sword, staring down at Cayel and his family with his steely silver eyes. With his fury still boiling hot in his veins, the prince placed the tip of his sword against Cayel's wounded shoulder, sinking it deeper and deeper. Cayel winced from the sheer pain while the others around them looked on with rapt attention.

"You are a traitor and a murderer," Legolas spoke clearly even though his voice was still raspy, his face a hard mask that devoid all emotions despite the war of feelings inside him. He had already guessed Cayel's greatest fear, which was to lose all kinds of power. "For your penance, you should be executed with no mercy. But that would only speed up your misery. No, I don't want you to die that fast. I want you to live forever and suffer the fruit of your evil deeds. I want you to rot in the dungeon where no children or grandchildren of yours are allowed to see you. Remember this, Cayel; you no longer have rights to your living heirs. I sever your ties with them."

Cayel blanched while the people around them gasped in astonishment. "No…" He couldn't accept this. His heirs and bloodlines meant everything to him! "You can't do this!"

Legolas pressed down his sword harder, making Cayel yelp. "I can and I will! They are no longer your sons. And your grandchildren no longer belong to you! They belong to me now. The children are now my wards. While you lay wasting your years underground beneath our feet, remember that I have the power to shape their fate…not you. Remember this."

Legolas straightened, pulling his sword away. "Put him in the dungeon…where he belongs. He'll stay there forever, never will he sail to the Undying Land." 

The Mirkwood people murmured among themselves for it was a harsh punishment indeed. Valinor, the Undying Land, was every elf's great destiny. Not to be able to go there was a terrible fate, especially to an elf of Cayel's age. 

Cayel started to scream in protest as the Mirkwood guards rushed forward to do Legolas's bidding. "Curse you, Legolas! You can't keep me in the dungeons! Just kill me and be done with it!! Curse you!!!"

Legolas only stared at the hysterical elf that was being led away. "Too late, Cayel. I'm already cursed," he said softly. He looked down at Cayel's sons and grandchildren. "I mean what I said. He's not your father anymore. I forbid all of you to see him. Understand?"

Hugging their sons to them, Firman and Fardeen nodded. "We understand. We thank you, my lord. And we are honored to let our sons be your wards. We swear to do anything for you to compensate what our father had done to you and the kingdom. We swear."

_But it would not bring my father back, Legolas thought sadly. He then turned to face his people. They were all staring back at him in silent awe. Sir Jaden who had come down from the wall, stepped forward. In a loud voice, he announced, "Hail, King Legolas!"_

The people of Mirkwood immediately responded, "Hail, King Legolas!!!" They all knelt down on one knee and bowed their head in respect towards the young new king. Aragorn and the twins had also done the same, gazing proudly at their friend.

Legolas seemed even more distracted and disturbed. All he wanted to do now was to see his father. "Where is my father's body?" he asked Jaden. Startled, Jaden took some time to answer. "Err…the chamber of the dead, my lord. He is yet to be buried."

Without any word, Legolas turned and strode towards the chamber situated at the far side of the palace near the royal graveyard. Looking at one another, Aragorn and the twins decided to follow.

TBC… 

**Last chapter tomorrow!!**


	14. 14

**Okay. We've reached the final chapter. I know how impatient you all have been with me. He! He! Read on, then.**

"Legolas. Don't." Aragorn put his hand over Legolas's as his friend started to peel away the blanket that covered the body lying on the stone altar. Legolas looked up, determination flashing in his eyes. "I must, Estel. I have to, just for one last time."

"But the sight might not be good."

Legolas smiled weakly. "I know. Still, this is my father." He resumed pulling the blanket off the body…and would have fainted dead away if his heart was not strong enough as it was. The corpse was terribly burnt beyond recognition, totally disfigured. It was all charred and scorched. Never had he seen anything like it. And to know that it was his father slowly killed Legolas deep within his soul.

Aragorn and the twins had to look away from the terrible sight, but Legolas kept on staring at it. He reached out and touched the twisted looking hand and gently grasped it. He wanted to say something but no words came out; Legolas was all choked up with emotion while the swelling in his throat was yet to lessen.

Time passed, and Legolas still stood unmoving, holding on to the burnt hand. He was oblivious to a slight commotion suddenly occurred at the chamber entrance. He was also unaware to Aragorn's and the twins' sharp intake of breathe. 

"M…my lord?" Sir Jaden called out timidly. "My Lord Legolas, there's…err…someone here to see you."

Legolas took a deep breath. He pulled the blanket back over the body and slowly turned around. His downcast eyes firstly sighted upon the short and stout figure that he had not seen for quite a long time. Frowning in surprise, he muttered, "Gimli? What are you doing here?"

The dwarf, the one that had befriended the Mirkwood prince since a hundred years ago, frowned back at him. "Me? What am _I_ doing here? Crazy elf! Can't you see the person here beside me?"

Legolas's eyes snapped upwards to see the tall figure standing at Gimli's right hand side…and was instantly assailed by chaotic and greatly overwhelming emotions. "This can't be…" he mumbled, but no sound came out. He couldn't believe his eyes. _Am I dreaming?_

Legolas stumbled forward, his hands outstretched. But he had been through a lot, plus the still bleeding wound in his side and the exhaustion from his recent fight began to take its toll. His vision swam out of focus and his body felt lighter and lighter….then everything just faded to nothingness.

*****************

The first person Legolas saw when he came to was Aragorn, who was bending over the task of wrapping the bandage over the wound in his side. The ranger smiled. "Glad to see you awake, Legolas."

But Legolas closed back his eyes, whimpering. "It's just a dream?" Tears of disappointment began to slip through the corner of his eyes. "Why? Why must it only be a dream?"

"Was it such a good dream that you despair so?" a familiar voice suddenly commented. Legolas's eyes flew open. He turned his head towards the voice and saw his father's beloved face looming above him. 

"Father…?" Legolas blinked his eyes repeatedly, thinking that it was only a trick to his eyesight. But no, his father was still there, sitting on the bed beside him and stroking his feverish forehead.

"Is it…really you?" Legolas's trembling hand reached up hesitantly, trailing his fingers over the chiseled and handsome features of the elder elf. Thranduil let his son touch his nose, his cheeks, his eyes, his hair, everywhere… "Yes, it's me, little one. It is I."

"Father!!!" Legolas instantly jerked upright and threw himself into Thranduil's arms, sobbing helplessly. "I thought you were dead! Valar! I thought you were already dead…"

"No, I'm not, my son. I'm here. I'm here. Shh…everything's fine now…" Thranduil held his son tightly to his breast as the prince wept. They were unaware when Aragorn slipped silently out of the chamber, giving the reuniting father and son some privacy.

"H…how? The body…?" Legolas then pulled away and looked up to his father, still having some difficulties taking this all in.

"It was Linden's." Thranduil kissed his son's temple, and began to relate on how Linden had come to rescue them both but died in the process. "We were already at the door when a burning beam collapsed. He did the must heroic thing ever by shoving me away right through the door at the last second…but he couldn't get away in time to save himself."

"Oh, Linden…no…" Legolas began to cry all over again, thinking about the commander's great sacrifice for the king. Thranduil hugged his son even tighter. "The shove caused me to tumble down the cliff at the back of the cabin, and I fell right into the river below. I was disoriented at first, then began to swim to shore and collapsed there, unconscious. I don't know how long I was out but when I finally came around, I found myself face to face with a band of dwarves."

"G…Gimli?" Legolas looked up, his eyes opened wide in disbelief. _So I didn't imagine it all. I did see Gimli just now, did I? _"You met Gimli?"

Thranduil smiled in amusement as he wiped the tears off Legolas's cheeks. "Yes, I met that blasted friend of yours. He is something, that dwarf! He kept asking me what had happened to my son the crazy elf! "

Thranduil went on to tell how Gimli and the other dwarves began to have a heated argument. Gimli was adamant to help Thranduil rescue Legolas but the other dwarves were not so keen to come along, thinking that Mirkwood should settle its own problem. 

Then Gimli had shouted in rage, "The spiders were _our_ problem a hundred years ago but the Mirkwood elves had helped us kill them all! I don't know about you but I'd hate to be indebted to these elves forever! Let them be indebted to us for a change!"

So, with those words, the other dwarves finally agreed to lend a hand. They were suddenly very willing to do anything to help.  They had gone back to the burnt cabin but saw no one there, and had moved on to the palace only to know that everything had been taken care of by Legolas and his warriors.

"The dwarves are so disappointed," Thranduil chuckled. "They really want us to be indebted to them." Thranduil kissed the crown of his son's head. "I'm so proud of you, my son. They told me all that you've done to get back the palace from Cayel. You have the true trait of a king."

Legolas shook his head. "I don't want to be king."

"Oh, but you already are, Legolas. You have already become one." Thranduil laid his son's head back onto the pillow. Brushing his fingers over the prince's brows, the king whispered, "Sleep. You need to rest."

"But Linden…"

"He will receive the most honorable burial service that befitted the great warrior he was, but only after you are well enough to attend. So sleep," Thranduil coaxed.

"Don't leave me…" Legolas whispered back before his eyes glazed over.

"I won't. I'll never leave you again. I promise," Thranduil replied, stroking Legolas's head lovingly as the prince drifted off to sleep. His eyes were sad as he stared at the horrible looking abrasion on Legolas's neck. The king had this wild urge to run to the dungeon and choke the life out of Cayel for doing this to his son. But he was not willing to leave Legolas's side, not after what they had been through.

*******************

The next day when he woke up, Legolas found himself staring into the bearded face of a dwarf. A little startled, the prince lay still and blinked in confusion. "Gimli?"

The dwarf harrumphed. "Well, who else do you think?"

Legolas grinned sheepishly as he rose up to a sitting position. He also became aware of another presence; Aragorn. The ranger came forward with a cup in his hand. "Here. Drink this."

Legolas wrinkled his nose in disgust. He knew what's inside the cup. "I don't think so."

"Fine. I'll call the twins in here so they and Gimli will help me hold you down while I force this thing down your throat!"

Legolas glared at his friend, but took the cup anyway. He drank the content in one gulp, and then grimaced in pain and revolt. "There. Happy?!"

Aragorn shook his head as he took back the empty cup. "Not at all, my friend. I know how you hate this potion but you need it to heal faster."

The prince's eyes were downcast, immediately chastised for snapping at the man. "Sorry. I know you mean well." Aragorn smiled in return. 

"So, now you've met Gimli?" Legolas turned the conversation around.

"Of course he has met me, you crazy elf!" Gimli said. "He's right in front of me!"

"Wow. You're so grouchy today," Legolas commented, grinning.

"Me? Grouchy? You should see Tarang!"

"Tarang is here?" Legolas's eyes widened. He and Tarang had had a brief history before, when the said dwarf had kidnapped the Mirkwood prince and kept him in captivity for days.

"Yes. And he is incredibly angry to find out that there are no Redwood elves for him to kill!" Gimli continued. Legolas had to laugh at that. "Thank you, Gimli. My father had told me everything, on how you insisted to help us with our troubles."

The dwarf was a little embarrassed. "We did nothing at all, except for keeping him company coming here."

Smiling, Legolas reached up and grasped Gimli's shoulder warmly. "Still, I'm indebted to you for that."

"If you say so, Legolas," Gimli said. His face was a little sad, though. "I just found out that your brother Keldarion has sailed over the sea. I'm sorry to hear that. I know how close you were to him."

Legolas nodded in appreciation for Gimli's concern. He looked around and asked, "My father? Where is he? He is fine, isn't he?"

"He is well, Legolas. He is just tired, that's all. The king has been spending the night here in your chamber, watching over you, refusing to leave even for a minute. The twins finally managed to persuade him to take his meal in the dining hall," Aragorn answered.

Soon after, the door opened and Thranduil walked in. His eyes lit up in pure joy when he saw that Legolas had already woken. "Good. You're awake. How are you feeling?" Gimli scooted aside as Thranduil came forward and sat on the bed near his son. 

Legolas smiled back at his father, reaching up to hold his father's hand. "A little stiff and sore, that's all…thanks to a blasted draught. Don't worry, father. I'll be fine."

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Aragorn exclaimed suddenly. He went to a corner to get his saddlebag, and pulled a parchment out. The ranger returned to the bed and gave Narasene's letter to the prince. "Your sweetheart sent you this."

"Your _sweetheart?" Gimli raised his bushy eyebrows. "Why, Legolas, you have a girlfriend now?"_

"Shut up, Gimli!" Legolas was blushing. Gimli only laughed as he stood up. "I better go downstairs and get something to eat. I'm famished! Say, do you serve other things besides bread and lettuce? I'm no vegetarian, you know."

Aragorn laughed out loud. "I'm not a vegetarian, either! Let's see what we can find in the kitchen."  The ranger and the dwarf walked out of the chamber. Thranduil was staring at his son expectantly. Legolas was a little uneasy. "What?"

"Aren't you going to read that love letter from her?"

"Yes, I will…when I'm _alone. And it's __not a love letter."_

"Oh. I see. What kind of letter then?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "The usual stuff. She just telling me how she's doing, that's all."

"It looks so thick just to simply tells you how she's doing, right?"

"Father!" Legolas grumbled.

"Okay, okay. I won't probe anymore. But I think it's time I have that long awaited discussion with Glorfindel."

"What do you mean? Father…"

"I find that his niece is truly wonderful. She is perfect for you. Narasene will make you a good wife."

"Please, father. I'm not ready to get married yet."

"Then when?"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Yes, but when? I think it's about time I have grandchildren of my own."

Legolas groaned. "I'm not having this kind of conversation right now. Drop it, father."

"Fine." Thranduil stood up and walked to the door. "I'll leave you with your _love letter. In the meanwhile, I think I'm going to send a message to Glorfindel to set a meeting."_

Legolas immediately jumped out of his bed and chased after his father. "Meeting? What meeting? What are you going to do?"

"Leave it to the elders, my son."

"Father, don't you dare set up a wedding for me behind my back. Remember the last time you arranged a bride for Kel? We all ended up…"

"…prisoners in our own dungeon. Yes, I know the story, Legolas. I was there. Calm down, will you?"

"How can I? You are marrying me off!"

"Who says I'm marrying you off? And why is it so terrible?"

"Because I'm not ready!" Silence greeted him. Legolas then realized that he had followed his father into the receiving hall and they both were standing at the top step. They were not alone.

Legolas slowly looked around and found himself stared by many pairs of eyes. They were the visiting ladies from Lamaris, and they were looking back at him with such interest and awe. Thranduil was chuckling. "I forgot to tell you that these ladies here just arrived from Lamaris to share their expertise in dress making. They might help make your wedding attire…if there's a wedding, that is."

"Err…why are they staring at me that way?" Legolas frowned, uneasy.

"Why? Because you don't have a shirt on!"

Legolas instantly looked down and gasped in dismay. His father was right! His chest was bare. Except for the white bandage wrapped over his wound, he was completely naked from the waist up, exposing his well sculpted and muscle toned body for everyone to see. Blushing furiously, the prince spun on his heels and ran back to his chamber.

Thranduil grinned. "I beg your pardon, my ladies. My son is still recuperating from a serious injury."

At a corner of the hall, the twins sighed in exasperation. "What a short glory time we had. I was having the best fantasy ever with these beautiful maidens, then our half naked friend appeared and all the ladies turned to stare! Swell!" Elrohir grumbled.

"Yeah. We instantly become undervalued all of a sudden," Elladan responded.

Aragorn and Gimli beside them began to laugh. "Why don't _you_ take your shirt off? Let's see these maidens' reaction to _that!"_

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Gimli voiced out. "They might scare the ladies away!" 

The ranger and the dwarf laughed crazily at Gimli's joke amid the twins' murderous glare. Thranduil was beaming ear to ear as he entertained his guests, answering their concerned inquiries about Legolas's health. Legolas's magnificent beauty had totally captivated them.

Upstairs, in his chamber, Legolas began to read Narasene's letter, smiling now and then in happiness. Obviously, Narasene was doing _very_ fine indeed.

Outside, the kingdom of Mirkwood was finally back in order. The horrific event of recent days began to fade from the people's mind, but not completely forgotten.

Underground, in the dungeon, a certain elf sat huddled in a corner. As his eyes drew to a slit, he clenched his fists to contain his wrath. "Until next time, Thrandulions. Until next time…"

**THE END**

**Finish already! How about that? Go ahead, feel free to kill me!**

I can't thank you all enough for reading and reviewing this story. You guys are GREAT!!!  THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

So, as tradition, here are the faithful reviewers in alphabetical order : AbbiCat14;  Alia;  angelbird1224;  Aranel Greenleaf;  Aurienia;  BonBon;  DiamondD;  Elenillor;  Elven-Spirit; Enigma Jade;  Fairylady;  feanen;  goblz;  Goma Ryu;  Jamie;  Kayo;  Kirsten;  Lady Lenna;  LegolasLover2003;  lishmi;  LOTRFaith;  Lucy;  Mcat;  MoonBolt; MoroTheWolfGod;  Paris;  PokethePenguin;  Szhismine;  tapetum lucidum;  tbiris;  yeen;  Zoya; (is anyone left out? Tell me, okay?)

And to Meagan, my beta, THANK YOU for being such a life saver!!!!

There goes my last story of pre LOTR. Do you want more? I will return with more sequels, and they will be about LOTR and post LOTR. You are going to see the whole Fellowship, Gollum, Eomer (oooh…I love him!), Faramir, and I might introduce you to Kash and Dash, Cayel's grandchildren. So wait and see! Give me a whole month of a break, okay? I will return in June, hopefully.

See you soon!!!! Oh, and keep on smiling, everyone!


End file.
